Freedom Rains
by RomanticaKH1
Summary: Amu Hinamori is just a poor girl living in her village of Whitehall, with her friends Rima, Yaya and Utau.  They work as servants for the local middle class people. But little did Amu know that her life is almost cut short: read the full summary inside -
1. Prologue

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: Hay guys! It's been a long time sense I've written (or updated) a fanfiction, I know, I'm sorry. But I decided that I'm going to re-write this story first before I do anything. To the people who have read this before, I hope you read it again, to see how much better it is. And to those who haven't read it yet, just wait for the new updates, there better then the old chapters.**

**Well, here we go again. :D**

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic so take it easy on me, k? Don't give me TOO much of a hard time ^_^

Anyway, I really love all the people who make such great stories and so now I am writing this, so here is the prologue of this story.

* * *

**Prologue**

_-Amu Hinamori is just a poor girl living in her village of Whitehall, with her friends Rima, Yaya and Utau. They work as servants for the local middle class people. But little did Amu know that her life is almost cute short buy an unknown assassin. On the same day a strange man comes to their town and tells Amu she's more then she thinks, she's really a princess! And that she must leave and take her place as ruler of her kingdom. Will Amu keep her peaceful peasant life or come across new adventures?-_

* * *

And there's the prologue! I should have the first chapter up by today of tomorrow, please review and tell me if it sounds good to you! ^_^

|  
REVIEW!

\/

IF YOU REVIEW I WILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL COOKIE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW! JUST CLICK THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! IF YOU DON'T, IKUTO GET'S BLOWN UP!

Ikuto: WHAT DID I DO!

RomanticaKH: nothing, :P


	2. Chapter 1

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: Alright, here is the new and improved chapter! Hope your all as excited as I am. :3 Happy reading folks.**

_And here's what you've all been waiting for, sorry, but I'm not going to do the little starting thing that most people do for there fanfics, I'm just going to get to the point, so here is the very first chapter! Enjoy^^_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

(Amu's P.O.V)

"Amu-chan, wake up! You've got work!" "Five more minutes." I was having a dream that I was free to do what ever I wanted and not serve anyone and not having to do choirs or anything. But dreams always have to come to an end, right?

"AMU!" "Ok, ok, I'm awake give a two minutes." I slowly got up and took in my mother's angry glare. "Amu, you can't be late again!" and then she stormed out of my room and down the stairs. I sighed, raking a hand through my hair. Then I looked up to see my familiar messy small room.

It's typical. I have a bed, closet; that's it. I always dreamed when I was a child, that I was a princess and I would live in a castle and I would have a huge balcony; then I could get married and have a happily ever after.

Now I know there's no such thing. Those are just childish dreams that will never come true; there just fairy tales. I sighed and got up and made my way to my closet.

I now arrived at my work, finally, after trying to get out of the house forever. I when inside, where I meant Rima scrubbing the floor. She looked up at me and glared. "Finally, you're late. You'd better hurry before you get caught." I rolled my eyes and hurriedly got to the kitchen.

You might be wondering what I'm doing, well, I work for the "rich" people of town. I'm like a servant and maid, along with my good friends Rima, Yaya and Utau. They were servants and maids just like me, try to work up enough money so we could help our families put food on the table.

I was currently cleaning the kitchen counters when Utau walked in and told me it was lunch break. "Oh my god, if I have to clean one more toilet, I'm gunna blow!" Utau complained. "Yah, well I got to clean the floors all over the house and then a _certain person_ had to come in and **WALK ALL OVER IT WITH THEIR DIRTY SHOES**!" Rima yelled, and then glared at me.

I cringed: for a short person, she's scary. "Yaya doesn't like cleaning either! But Yaya is doing it for her brother." Yaya piped in, and then we got quiet, cause we knew that we had to do this for our families. Then we noticed the time and eat are lunch quickly.

We were back at the house, working yet again. I sighed again, for like the millionth time today and got back to cleaning. "Amu!" I turned to see who was yelling my name. "What Rima?" "Could you run in town and buy some cleaning supplies?" I stared at Rima for a minute, and then gave in, "fine, I'll be back in a little bit."

She handed me a list full of things, _great_. So I grabbed my cloak and walked out the door and into town. The house was pretty far from town so it took me some time to get there. I got out the list and started buying all the things she needed. While I was, I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me; I looked around and then just shrugged it off. After forever, I made my way back to the house.

The Day was _finally_ over, so the girls and I went to the shops for awhile. Just to kill some time before we had to go home. We didn't buy anything, because we were trying to save money up for food.

After awhile the other's left. So only Utau and I were left, Utau lived close to me so we walk to my house together. "So..." I began, looking ahead. "Yea?" We got to my house, "Do you want to come in for a bit?" She blinked. "Um," She hesitated; "sure." I smiled and opened the door for her. She walked in and I followed close behind.

It was dark, like no one was home. Usually the fire place was lit and the lamps were on, oh well. I grabbed a match out of my pocket and lit a lamp and walked around to light the fire with Utau by my side. I finally got one lit and looked at Utau, who was staring behind me looking like she'd seen a ghost.

"Utau, what's wrong with you?' she didn't answer, so I turned around to see what she was looking at, and than I was pinned to the wall. I felt pain in my head and heard a scream, "Utau" I mumbled.

I could fell myself slipping into the dark; It felt like I was holding on to the edge of my mine by my finger tips. I was trying so hard not to become unconscious, but I couldn't take it any more. With one last blink of my eyes, I blacked out.

* * *

_So, what do you think of this chapter? I think it's pretty good, and for now on, I promise to update and add at least one chapter a day, unless something happens -_- any way, I forgot to tell you there ages he they are_

_Amu: 17_

_Utau: 18_

_Rima: 17_

_Yaya: 16_

_So that's it for this chapter, so please review and tell me what you think, thank you for reading and peace out. \O.O/ btw, my pet alien will eat you unless you review, right girl, or, err, boy?_

_Unknown alien pet: :D__review, REVIEW~!_

_RomanticaKH: you heard, um, it! REVIEW! Click that blue button!_


	3. Chapter 2

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: These edits are going good so far! The story is far better so far with these edits. Man! I made sooo many mistakes when I first write this. -.-|| Opps. Forgive me! At least it's not that bad now. :D**

**Enjoy the new and improved chapter.**

_And here's the chapter for the day, I thank you all for the story alerts and favourites and stuff, so here's the chapter, sorry for the wait. And here's the chapter. ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

(Amu's P.O.V)

"Amu." "Amu, wake up." I heard a voice calling my name from the darkness of my mind. "**AMU!**" I stirred and I felt my eyes flutter open. The first thing that hit my sight was a bright light. I blinked a few times and looked around me.

I was in my room and I wasn't alone. "_**AMU!**_" I looked up; annoyed, to see Utau staring at me. "Thank goodness, I thought you died!" "What are you talking about?" I questioned. "You don't remember?" I was thinking about what happened last night when I got home, and then the memories flashed back into my mind.

"Oh, what happened? Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. What Happened last-" I looked around "what time is it?" "It's about, noon." Utau replied. "_**I SLEPT ALL NIGHT AND ALL DAY**_!" I screamed.

"Keep it down." Someone muttered. I looked at my door to see some strange man with purple hair in my doorway. "Who's he, or, she?" I asked Utau. The person rolled their eyes. "It's a he, and he came and saved your life last night." "Wha-"I got cut off by Utau, "Here's what happened."

_(! #Flash back#!)_

_(Utau's P.O.V)_

_I saw this strange guy come and grab Amu and knocked her out. I screamed and then I heard her mutter my name before she fell to the floor. Then the guy looked at me and started coming my way. I backed up and hit a wall. He was about to come after me when something knocked him out of the way._

_ I looked over to see some strange purple haired man/woman standing there and then; he/she stared to__fight__the guy off. I just stared at them fight and looked at Amu who was just lying there, unconscious. I slowly edged closer to her, grabbed her and dragged back to were I was standing._

_I check her forehead and it seemed like she was just fine, just unconscious for the time being. I looked back up to see the weird guy/girl still fighting off the other guy. Then he finally punched him in the face and threw him out the door._

_Then he/she turned and looked at me. He/she looked worried, and then walked over to me. "Are you alright?" the man asked me(I could tell from the way there voice sounded). I looked up at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. The real question is, who are you?" I glared at him and that made him chuckle. "I'll tell you when she wakes up."_

_(!#End of flash back#!)_

(Amu's P.O.V)

"Alright… so, who are you?" I asked while looking at the strange man. He sighed and came over to my bed and sat down on the edge and made Utau sit down too. When she did, she scooted closer to me and glared at him, again. He took it as a sign to talk.

"Well, that's a good question. I am here because," He paused and looked at me, then sighed. "I was sent here to tell you that your not who you think you are." I looked at him and got even more dumbfounded "What are you talking about?" He sighed again. "_GET ON WITH IT ALREADY_!" I was surprised to see Utau explode like that. He looked at her a little scared.

"Ok, I was sent from the Kingdom of Seyio, to get Amu and tell her that… your not a commoner, your really a Princess, a royal, rich, and most of all, important princess." Then he stared at me, waiting for me to respond. When I didn't do anything but stare at him, he continued, "and you must come with me on a journey to the kingdom." I stared at him still, trying to let it soak in. Finally my eyes popped and I gasped.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

_(Dun dun DUUH! :D)_

_RomanticaKH: so, what do you guys think, was it any good, or did it suck; tell me so I know, and click that little blue button, right down there_

_\/_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 3

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: The edits are coming along faster! If you fine a mistake that I missed, please tell me, thanks.**

_Hello, I'm back again, in the same day, with another chapter. So, here it is._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

(Amu's P.O.V)

"_**WHAT!**_" I exclaimed. He blinked and shook his head. "So are you going to come with me or not?" He questioned getting strait down to business. I looked at him, and then I looked at Utau. She looked shocked, and then she looked at me.

"I think you should go for it." Utau said. I gaped at her like a fish out of water. "What about my family, and where are they?" The purple haired man looked at me. "They're sleeping." I squinted my eyes at him in suspicion. "And what's your name again?" Then he replied, "My name is Nagihiko, but you can call me Nagi. I'm your royal mentor."

I looked at them both, and finally agreed. "But on one condition," They both looked at me curiously. "I get to bring Rima and Yaya." Utau nodded, and we both stared at Nagi. He seemed to be deliberating for a moment. "Fine." He finally agreed. I smiled, and made them get out of my bedroom so I could get dressed and pack.

After I got dressed, I walked down the staircase with my very few belongings where I found them waiting in the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of parchment and some ink, and then I wrote a letter to my parents and my sister, telling them that I was leaving.

Utau looked over my note, "Shouldn't you tell them about you being a princess?" I shook my head no. "I don't want them to find out just yet, just in case." She nodded. Then we left to go get the girls.

"I'm _not_ going!" Rima screamed. "Why not?" Utau replied, folding her arms over her chest. "Because I'm tired." "Oh, come on Rima. It will be fun." I said. She shook her head. "But Yaya wants you to come!" Yaya begged. After some more complaining, Rima finally gave in. "Ok, I'll go pack my stuff."

We were just getting on our horses, that Nagi got us, when I wondered where the palace was. "Hey Nagi, where is the palace anyway?" Nagi looked at me, then smiled and apologetic smile. "It's about a month and a half away on horseback." He said.

All the girls, including me, stared at him with our mouths wide open. "**WHAT!**" We all yelled. He looked at us and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well, I kinda forgot to tell you that." We all groaned as we got on our horses.

(All the girls )

_This is going to be a LONG journey._

* * *

_And here is the 3rd chapter for all you great people. I would like you all to thank my wonderful cousins for helping me with little things in this story to make it better, if they didn't, it wouldn't be as good. So thank them. And review! The little blue button is calling you!_


	5. Chapter 4

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: Oh, the chapters are just coming to me now! :3 I remember writing all this and updating everyday. Ah, good times. This is one of my favourite chapters! Lolz.**

_Hay everyone, I had a little mix up with the chapters and there names, but it's fixed now, sorry about that, you see, I finished chapter 3 yesterday and I THOUGHT I posted it, I posted chapter 2 again, sorry, any way, who ever the anonymous tipster is, thank you for pointing that out, I didn't see it, anyway, here's chapter 4._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

(Amu's P.O.V)

We had been on our horses for a while, and when I mean a while I mean for two days strait. "Yaya wants to get there already!" Yaya complained for the seventh time this hour. "Oh, out a lid on it Yaya." Utau replied sleepily. "I think we should make camp for the night." Nagi Said. All the girls(including me) and the horses were happy to finally get some rest.

"So, how long will it be until we get to the closest town?" I asked Nagi. He walked over to his horse and pulled out a map from its saddlebag. He walked over to me, and spread the map out so we could see. "About… another day and a half before we get to the nearest town." We all groaned.

"We should get to sleep; we're going to need it tomorrow." Rima said as she lay down next to a tree trunk and was asleep in the next minute. "Yeah, we should get to bed." Then we all found comfortable spots to sleep and drifted off.

I woke up to the smell of eggs. I lifted my eyelids lazily to see Utau by a fire, cooking eggs. She lifted her head and looked at me. "Good Morning, sleepy head." She remarked. I smiled at her and stretched.

I looked around the campsite, to see Rima and Yaya still asleep. "Where's Nagi?" I questioned. "He went to get firewood, but he's been gone for quite a while." Utau frowned. I looked at her. "Maybe we should go look for him." I said worriedly.

Just then I heard horses running through the forest, and it seemed like they were coming our way. I whipped my head to look at Utau, who in turn looked at the sleeping Rima and Yaya. She nodded and ran to her horse.

I ran; tripping over twigs, and hurriedly shook the two awake, and ran to put the fire out. The two girls blinked and then where on their feet, ready and alert for whatever was coming.

The sound was getting closer and closer by the minute. Then all the sudden I heard a scream ring out behind me before it was suddenly cut off. My head whipped to the side to see Rima in a head lock by a stranger dressed in black.

I was going to run over and help her, but I found I couldn't move either. I looked behind me to see another strange, mysterious man, dressed head to toe in black, gripping my two hands in his. I looked at the girls again, and seen they where all caught too.

Then we heard the horses enter the clearing of our campsite, and guess who they had strapped on the back of one of there horses. Yes, you guessed right, Nagi. That's when the girls and I started kicking and screaming at the men holding us.

"What do you want from us?" Rima screeched. They didn't answer. They simply dragged us to the middle of the campsite, and tied us up. Then they pulled knives out of their pockets. Utau, Rima and I all gulped while Yaya just shook, like a tree branch. '_Where all doomed.' I thought._

Then something happened that I didn't expect. I heard more horses, I looked up to see a black horse in the lead and a bay horse and a reddish horse behind. Then these new strange men on the horses jumped off and _started fighting off the men that had hold of us._ I stared at them shocked.

_Who were these bad guys and who were these new guys? And why would they want to help us? Could we trust them?_ I shook the thoughts out of my head and studied the men.

The one that was closest to me had brown hair with an orange tint in it and he had emerald eyes. The one second farthest from me had dark green hair that almost looked black with light blue eyes. And the last one is the one that really caught my eyes, because he was staring at me while he was fighting of the other men. He had the strangest midnight blue hair and violet eyes. But who am I to talk, I had knee length hair, that, may I remind you is pink and amber eyes.

The fight when on for a few moments longer when they had knocked them all out: then they untied us; or so they thought, one of them got up and came behind the midnight haired stranger, I gasped it fear, for he hadn't noticed yet. "Behind you!" I yelled and pointed to him. He turned around at the last second, and hit the guy in the jaw. I was stunned yet again.

Then, he turned around and smirked at me. I felt my face heat up for no reason, and then I looked away. "Um, a little help here." I hadn't even noticed that we hadn't untied Nagi. After we untied him, all of us girls glared at him.

"What just happened, I thought you where getting firewood!" Utau snapped at him with her hands on her hips. "I was sleeping peacefully, until pinkie over here," She threw her thumb at me while saying this "suddenly woke me up and then we're captured!" Rima threw her hands in the air and glared the hardest at him.

Then I turned and glared at Rima. "Well, I'm sorry. Would you have liked me to not have woken you up, you could have got killed! I think I deserve a thank you!" Then Rima glared at me. "Well, you don't have to be so rude! I would have been just fine!" I snickered. "Sure you would have been."

Then we had a glaring contest. Until I heard someone cough. Rima and I turned to glare at who had interrupted us. "If anyone deserves a thank you, I think it would be us." Said the brown haired man. "Oh, thank you sir." Utau said, being as sarcastic as ever.

I turned and looked at her; she practically had fire in her eyes. I laughed and she looked at me. Then I shut up. "I think Yaya and everyone else wants to know who you are and how you found us." Yaya stated and we all looked at the guys.

"Well, we seen your little friend in trouble and we followed those other guys here and we helped." Said the one with greenish-black hair. Then he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Ok, so what are your names?" Rima asked a little suspicious.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Kukai." Said the brown haired dude. He grinned and gave us a thumb up. "I'm Kairi." Then the one with greenish hair said. "Ikuto." Said the one with the midnight hair and was staring at me, again.

"What!" I asked a little irritated. He just smirks and says nothing. "Well, we should get going." Nagi said; looking very uncomfortable while staring at the blue haire- I mean, Ikuto, funny.

I shrugged it off and jumped up on my horse. Then I looked at everyone. "Well, lets go, and thank you boys, but, you should get going now." I said a little coldly. Then I saw a smile on Yaya's face. "Yaya thinks that the boys should come with us."

All the girls stared at Yaya. "**NO**!" All the girls shouted. "Actually, I think that's a good idea." Ikuto said. "I mean, you obviously need protection." We all turned our gaze to Nagi. I mouthed the words no. Then Nagi smiled. All of us girls were confused. "Sure, why not."

I felt my mouth pop open. "Let's go." Then he jumped on his horse and started leaving, the rest of the girls got on their horses, muttering swears under their breaths and started moving forward.

_This trip just gets better and better._

* * *

_RomanticaKH: And there is that chapter! Very long right, but aren't you happy the guys came in!_

_Amu: NO_

_RomanticaKH: No one asked you, any way, review, review and review!_

_\/_


	6. Chapter 5

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: Alright, the stories coming along nicely now! :D yeah! Alright, the maybe squeal is starting to really form in my head. So, keep your eyes pealing open for it.**

_Here's the 5th chapter! :D btw, here are the guys ages._

_Ikuto: 21_

_Kukai: 20_

_Kairi: 17_

_Nagi: 18_

_So here it is, what you've all been waiting for, and also the boy's horses are on my profile, go check 'em out!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

(Amu's P.O.V)

We had been on the road for a while now. It was really quiet, so quiet that it was starting to freak me out. I was thankful for when Kukai broke it. "So, what are you all doing on the road anyway?" Well, I _was_ happy he broke it.

Now the girls turned to me, making the boys turn too. _Damnit, now there all staring at me._ I looked at them all in turn and then looked ahead. "Yaya wants to know, are you going to tell them or not?" I heard Yaya say. I looked over to her and gave her _that_look. I guess she finally got the picture so she looked away too.

"Well, we're just headed to the Kingdom of, Seyio." Nagi said reluctantly. I seen Ikuto stiffen out of the corner of my eye, I turn to look at him curiously, and he was just staring ahead, his eyes emotionless. Then it was quiet again for awhile until Utau spoke.

"I wonder what those other men wanted, I mean that's the second ti-" I didn't let her finish. "Utau!" She looked at me and mouthed what. I gave her the look I gave Yaya earlier. The boys looked confused then Kairi seemed to catch on. He slid his glasses up his nose and grabbed a note book from his saddle bag and started writing something.

I looked at him confused, just like everyone else. Then I started questioning them, "So, what were _you_ doing out in the middle of the forest." I eyed them suspiciously. They looked at each other, and then Ikuto looked at me and smirked again. That was starting to get old. "Wouldn't you like to know, strawberry." He said seductively. My face got all red.

"One, I didn't mean it like that and two: _DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY_!" I glared at him and he snickered. Just like everyone else did. I sighed a made my horse go ahead a little faster so I was a little ways ahead of them. This made them laugh even more. _'I really hate them right now.'_

After about an hour, we made it to a little village called Rivers Point. Everyone looked up to us like we were aliens. I just glared back at them, with made them shiver and go back to what they were doing.

I guided my horse over to this little shop and slid off my horse. After I tied it up I looked at the others who were looking at me. "I'm just going to go check something out, I'll be out in a minute." Then I wondered into the little shop.

They had this and that. There were spell books for wizards and witches, pots and little get well remedies. I wondered around and found this little book. "How to survive in the wilderness", so I picked it up. After scanning it a bit, I decided to buy it. It cost me five gold coins. I pay the money to the shop keeper and walk out.

Only to find Ikuto, Kairi and Kukai out side waiting on there horses. "Where's the other's?" I asked coming out which startled Kukai and he almost fell off his horse. I giggled and walk over to my horse and started to pet her. "The girls when to get clothes." Kukai rolled his eyes.

"And um, was it Nagihiko? He went to get some supplies." Kairi mumbled, still writing in his note book. "Uh, ok, then." I said. I ran my fingers through my horse's hair one more time before pulling myself up onto the saddle and started reading my book.

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

I looked at this Amu girl. She's so strange, it's like she's hiding something. Something important, just like me. I felt a pulse of power in my pocket. I looked down to see the Dumpty key glowing. I looked up to the guys, who noticed it too and were staring at me.

Kairi starting scribbling in his note pad again and Kukai stared at Amu; who was to engrossed in her book to notice. The key was reacting to her? Then maybe she has the lock? Hum, this girl gets more and more interesting by the second.

(Amu's P.O.V)

It was twenty minutes later and they _still_haven't come back. I look from my book and sigh. I put in my saddle bag and jump down. I look to the guys who are doing whatever. "I'm going to go see what there doing." Then I walk off trying to find them girl. Doing only who knows what.

* * *

_So here's chapter 5, I probably will post chapter 6 today too, so look forward to it and review._


	7. Chapter 6

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: The next fixed chapter is here.**

_Here is chapter 6; I want to hear you shout! WOO HOO! Yea, I got a little too excite, hehe...he… -_- back to the point, just read it, NOW! I command you!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

(Amu's P.O.V)

The first place I searched was the little clothes shop that was near by, but it turns out there were six ones all over the town. I sighed; this is going to take awhile. So I searched them one by one until I came to the last one and found them trying on clothes.

"There you are, I've been looking for you girls everywhere in the past twenty minutes!" I said, gulping in a huge breath. "Well sorry, but we needed new clothes. But, now that you're here…" Utau had an evil smirk on her face. Yaya and Rima came up behind her a second later. Yaya looked excited while Rima was giving me a 'Sorry-but-I-can't-help-you' look.

Utau grabbed some clothes and threw them at me, making me stubble backwards and fall into one of the changing booths. "Try them all on and let us see them!" She yelled through the door. That was when the torture began. For another twenty five minutes, I was trying on clothes, I finally agreed on one and we bought them and changed.

We finally got back to the boys and they looked kinda mad off. Then they looked at us all, now I have to make a correction. They didn't just look kind of mad, they were furious. "Where the hell have you been for almost an hour?" Demanded a pissed off Ikuto. Utau walked up to him. "Shopping. Got a problem with it, neko?" **(A/N to people who don't know, neko is a cat.)**

He glared at her. "Yes, I do have a problem with it." He said through gridded teeth. They glared at each other for two minutes until I broke the silence. I started giggling. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"You two act like brother and sister, it's so weird." They still stared at me like I was crazy. "No we don't." They said at the same time. "That just proved my point, any way, let's get going. We've got a long way to go and little time to get there." They glared but nodded.

"So," Ikuto started to ask. I looked at him. We had just gotten out of town, and the two of use seemed to have drifted a little back from the group. "Yes?" Then he looked at me from head to toe. "The dress looks good on you." He said looking away. I looked down at myself and blushed. I've never blush in front of boys before, but Ikuto, he seems to not follow the rule's.

I shook it off and looked at him. "Thank you." I smiled; he looked at me and smirked. Then I looked up to see the others ahead, so I lightly tapped my horse's back and went galloping back to the others.

_(That night)_

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

We had just stopped; it was twilight and it was getting darker by the minute. I guess we were going to set up camp here. Kukai when to get fire wood, and the short one, Rima, I think, went to help Nagi with something. And that Utau when to get dinner ready. The Hyper one, Yaya, was bugging Kairi about what was in his note book.

I turned to see Amu not there. I turned in panic and found her sitting on a bolder away from the camp, towards the sun set. I walked over to her and decided to sneak over and scare her.

"You know, if you look directly in the sun like that, you'll fry your brain." I saw her jump and turn around to glare at me. I looked her in the eyes. I've never seen eyes like these, they held so much feeling. It's like I could see into her soul with those golden orbs.

I seemed to have to same effect on her. She just stared at me then looked down in embarrassment. I smirked and sat down next to her. "So, what do you want?" She asked me very coldly.

I tried to hold back a snicker; she has the same cold, un-caring mask I wear. "Well, actually, I was wondering about you." She looked shocked and looked at me. "What do you want to know about me?" She asked, keeping her facade again.

"Hum, let's start out with where you're from?" I asked, making small talk. She looked sad now, shit, wrong question. "I'm…I'm not…sure." She said unsure. I raised an eyebrow. "Ok then, so you have any siblings?" She looked even worse. "I'm not sure about that either." Ok, I need to stop talking. "What about you?" She asked looking at me.

I looked at the sun, which was almost all the way set. "I come from a king-." I coughed. I almost said kingdom. She looked confused. "Sorry, I come from a village called Nightsten." I smiled. She looked a little suspicious but shrugged it off. "Well, do you have any siblings?" She asked. I shrugged. "I have a cousin; he's really close to me, kinda like a little brother. And my mother and father…" I stopped and looked away. I could feel her worried gaze on me.

I looked up to see it was dark out already. "Well come on, lets go back to the camp." I stood up and stretched and reached my hand to her. She looked at me with worry for a second and then took my hand. And I lead her back to the others.

_(Later that night)_

We had all just gotten done eating. And we were settling into our sleep positions. The doll, child and miss shopaholic were sleeping and strawberry was almost asleep. Kukai was sleeping near shopaholic; no doubt she'd blow in the morning. Kairi had the little child in his lap, both sleeping.

Nagihiko and I were the only ones awake, which made me think of earlier. He seemed to think of this too. I nodded my chin and we walked a little ways away.

"So what are you doing here?" I questioned, getting strait to business. He looked at me and sighed. "I came to get," He seemed to deliberate, then he spoke again. "the, long lost princess of Seyio." He muttered very softly. But I heard him, I gasped out of surprise. "Have you gotten her yet?" I asked. He looked at me like I was an idiot. I thought it through for a moment, and then it hit me.

My eyes widened. "It's one of _them?"_ I asked, pointing my thumb back to the others. He sighed again and nodded. I tried to ask who it was, but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth; they wouldn't come out.

He seemed to know what I was trying to ask and pointed to them. I slowly turned and looked to where he was pointing. Right where I was hoping he _wouldn't_point. He was pointing right at my little strawberry.

I looked at him and nodded. "We'll talk about it later." He said. I nodded again and headed back slowly. He walked ahead of me and stopped in front of the doll. He patted her head and went to sleep a little ways from her.

I came over to Amu and looked at her. I can't believe it was really her. I thought of the good things and bad things that were going to happen. I sighed, 'I will be there to protect her and watch her the whole way through' I vowed.

I lied down right behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I thought Kukai was going to get yelled at in the morning_, yea right_, more like me. But I didn't care, as long as I was there protecting her, then I slowly fell asleep, dreaming with my now confused thoughts…

* * *

_RomanticaKH: And finally the end, omg, that took me, like, a hour and a half to write, almost a full hour! So I hope you liked it!_

_Ikuto: yea, I liked the Amuto moments! :3_

_Amu: Shut up Ikuto, and people, click that review button or Ikuto going to get it! *pulls out a hammer*_

_Ikuto: PLEASE click it and help me! *runs off*_


	8. Chapter 7

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: I love this chapter too~ I just love Yoru! *_* he's so Kawaii(cute) I wish I had a kitten like Yoru…**

_Hey everyone, I'm BAAAAACK! :) Anyway, thanks to all you great readers and reviewers, Ikuto doesn't get hurt. *pouts* and I forgot to mention that there are pictures of the girls new outfits from the last chapter, just go check them out and then READ! Read, read and read! Cause this chapter will be kinda important.^^_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

(Amu's P.O.V)

I heard the sound of birds singing and trees swaying. I stretched and rolled over. There was something soft and warm on my stomach. I felt like it belonged there, like it and I were built to be together.

Then I remembered that I didn't have anything like that on my stomach when I fell asleep. I quickly open my eyes to find, a human chest? Hum, WAIT, a _CHEST_! Whose chest is it then, I looked up to meat violet. He was awake and staring at me.

He looked amused. I was about to scream when he covered my mouth. "You'll wake up the others." He smirked, but he looked different. Like something was bothering him, well to bad. I stood up and so did he, not letting go of me.

I looked at him and smirked, then put on one of my innocent faces. He looked surprised; well he was going to be. "Ikuto, would you please let go of my waist, you can hold me later." I said batting my eye lashes. _Ha. Like that's going to happen._ I thought.

He let me go. I turned around to walk off smirking when he grabbed me from behind. "You can't trick me that easy, strawberry." I could hear that smirk on his face. "Let me, GO!" I screamed.

"Amu, shut up." I heard Utau say and look at me. I must have woken her up, along with everyone else. "A little help?" I asked her. She smiled sweetly. "Sorry hun, but I just woke up." I glared at her. "Fine, don't help me, I can handle it myself."

Someone laughed and I turned my head to see Rima laughing. "Yea right, Amu, I'd like to see you try!" She giggled again. I looked at her then at Ikuto, still hugging me. Then I looked at them all and smiled. This confused them I could see.

I grabbed Ikuto's hand and he looked at me surprised. Then my other hand grabbed his shoulder on the same arm. Then I smiled an evil smile at him and then I flipped him over my shoulder and onto the ground.

Everyone stared at me with there mouths hanging wide open. I just brushed off my hands and walked over to my horse to get my water bottle. I unscrewed the cap and took a swig and walked back over to Ikuto. He looked genuinely surprised that I just threw him over my shoulder like a rag doll.

"Don't underestimate me, and don't touch me _ever_ again." I said and tipped the water bottle over his head. He jumped up; soaked, and looked pissed. "What the _HELL_!" He shook of the water from him; he looked just like a cat when he did that. I giggled just like the girls. Kukai laughed while Kairi shook his head.

"His, weakness is, water, and you, got him, good!" Kukai laughed between his words. I smiled and put the water bottle back. "Ok, let's get the fire put out all the way and get going." Nagi said standing up and offering a hand to Rima, which she refused.

_(On the road)_

"So where are we heading next?" I asked, slumping on my horse, then falling backwards on her. Staring at the sky, watching the clouds go by. "We're going some were important that we should go to before we go to the kingdom." Nagi stated.

I sat up and looked at him. "What?" He looked at my expression and laughed. "You'll see when we get there." I sighed and lied back down and pulled out the book and started reading.

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

She's very carefree. I laughed and she looked at me. I just shook my head and she started to read again. I just stared at her. _I wonder what kind of character she'll get._I mused, well; I guess we'll have to see.

(Amu's P.O.V)

"We're here." I heard Nagi yell, I kept on reading, not really caring. "_You should look up_." I heard Ikuto whisper. I looked at him. "I really don't care." "I bet you will, just look." He sighed.

"Fine." I looked up from my book slowly. I dropped my book on the ground. I gasped. It was a valley full of green-yellowish weeping willows and bright flowers were everywhere. They were all different colors with different patters on them.

There was a small stream flowing through the mountains that bordered the place and the sun shown through the willows just right and shined on some of the flowers. The flowers were closed though. I looked at Ikuto in amazement. He just smirked. "Yaya wants to know what this place is!" I heard Yaya say in awe.

I looked up to see her getting off her horse. "This place is called Guardian Valley. It's where you pick your chosen flower and get your guardian character, or guardian fairy." Nagi Stated. **(A/N yeah, there fairies, I made them that in this story, you don't like it, then get over it.)**

I looked at all the flower patches, there were millions. "Hey Nagi, what happens if someone doesn't get there flower?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, a persons flower stays closed until it grows with there dream; then it opens. But when they grow up and they don't get there flower, it shrivels up and dies." "Oh." I said, a little sad. "But what if you don't have a dream?" I asked? He looked at me and made a reassuring smile.

"There are some of dreams; some of your would-be self and just ones to make you better at something. Don't worry about it." I smiled and nodded. Then I got down from my horse and started wondering around.

"Hey, how do you know which one is yours?" I asked. "You just pick the one that feels right. Then you just pick the flower and wait till it blooms according to your dream or your would-be self."

I looked around the fields. "This is going to take forever." I look back and there gone. I turn in a circle and then shrug my shoulders. I started walking around, looking at all the beautiful flowers.

Then I saw a little gap in between the bordering mountains. I walked up to it, examining it. The gap seemed like a tight fit but I made it in, good thing I was so short.

There was a little waterfall in a carved out place between the mountains and I walked up to it. There was a deep pool of water, but there was a ledge kind of behind the falling water. Curiously, I stepped on it and walk carefully into a hidden cave behind the water fall.

In the back of the cave, there were four flowers: a pink one, a blue one, a green one and a yellow one. The pink on had a heart, the blue one had a spade, the green one had a clover and the yellow one had a diamond.

I leaned forward and looked very close at them. Each was shining with its own color. I reached my hand out and touched the pink one. It was warm, then it moved and I gasped.

I turned to leave. But I felt a strong pull; something was pulling me back. I looked at them and sighed. Nagi was going to have a cow. I plucked all four and gently eased them into my pouch. Then I left the cave and went back to our horses. Everyone was there.

"Where have you been?" Rima asked, looking extremely annoyed. I looked at her. "I went to find a flower, got a problem with it?" She looked at me and lifted her chin up.

"Did you get one?" Nagi asked. I looked at him and nodded really fast and got on my horse. "Let's get going."

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

She should have told him. I followed her and seen her get all four of those flowers. Well, maybe when we take a break, I'll get her to tell him. I flicked my pocket and my guardian flew out.

"What, ~nya!" he said rubbing his eyes, ears twitching. "Is it possible to have more than one flower?" I asked him. He looked at me, then to the others.

"I guess so, it depends on the owner ~Nya." He rubbed his eyes, then went on my shoulder and fell asleep again. _What an interesting girl…_

* * *

_Ok, sorry I made you wait people. He's the chapter. Then next one will be up either today or tomorrow, and thank you for the reviews! ^_^ until the next chapter, see ya!_


	9. Chapter 8

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: edit…edit…edit…that's all I do nowadays. *sigh* Oh well, ONWARD toward the story.**

_Ok people, I'm back, and writing earlier then I was planning on because, SOMEONE, I won't say who *cough* DEVIL'Z-PLAY-ROOM *cough* made a threat that if I didn't update, something would happen. So if tour reading this, I hope you like it, and don't kill me. And same as always, there is a picture of Ikuto's Yoru, my version, the fairy, on my profile, check it out, now READ!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

(Amu's P.O.V)

I have a lot of questions about my flowers, but I can't find the right time to ask Nagi. I let out a long sigh of frustration. I looked up to see Nagi up ahead of everyone else. I guess this is a best I'm going to get.

I road up to him and when he looked at me surprised, that's when I asked. "Uh, Nagi, is it possible… to have more then one egg?" That caught him off guard. "Well yes, as a matter of fact, Utau got two." I looked at her; she was looking off at some other direction.

"No, I mean like, well, never mind." He looked at me then looked away. I just looked down and let my horse slow down so the others went past me. After I was alone, I stared at the flowers. I wonder what will come out.

_(A little while later)_

We stopped to give the horses a rest and I was still by myself. I was lying in the grass, my eyes closed, just letting the sun soak my skin. That was until a certain cat boy interrupted me.

"Are you sleeping?" "Yes, now leave me alone." I rolled over. It was quiet, so I thought he was gone and I thought I went to sleep. I opened my eyes and rolled to the other side…

…To see him sitting there, with my bag in his lap. "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_!" I yelled trying to get my bag back. He grabbed something out of it and then handed it back to me. I looked in it to see my flowers gone.

"Give them to me right now." I demanded. He just smirked. "I think you've been a bad girl Amu." The he lifted the four flowers in his hands. I grabbed them. "What?" I asked, acting stupid.

"Don't play dumb, now why did you take them?" He stared at me. I looked down and mumbled, "I tried leaving them, but when I was leaving, it's like they were magnets, I couldn't leave them." I looked back up.

I heard him chuckle. "Well this is going to be interesting." Then I heard him walk off. I looked at the ground again. Were my flowers where; I quickly stuffed them into my bag and got off the ground. _I'm going to beat that cat boy later._ I thought, and then went back over to the others.

_(Three hours later)_

It was dark now, and we were entering a dark forest. I looked around and I thought I heard a snap. I wiped my head to the side to see nothing. "Scared, are we?" I heard someone whisper in my head.

I squeaked and turned around holding my ear. Ikuto started laughing. "Shut up." That just made him laugh more. Then I heard a bigger crack, which made Ikuto stop laughing. "I'm sure it's just nothing." I told him.

"Uh, guys, there someone coming at us from the road." Utau whispered to us. We all looked up to see some strange man coming toward us. Then they started running at us. All of the sudden, men jumped out of the forest and they all started coming at us.

"Shit, ambush!" Rima yelled. I saw Yaya getting pulled off her horse, until Kairi hit the guy. Rima started kicking one in the face while hitting another. Utau just sat there and let Kukai beat them up for her.

One came at me and I kicked him, but two others came behind me and pulled me off, covering my mouth. I seen Ikuto jump off his horse and started fighting them off, but then I felt something cold at me neck.

I heard the girls gasp and while they were distracted, the other men pulled them off there horses, while they beat the guys. This was way worse then last time, because there were two times more men here then last time.

I tried getting out of their hold, but the thing on my neck tightened. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, were doomed._Then I saw a flash off pink coming from my saddle pack. _What the hell is that?_Then I seen the flower come out and fly up to me.

It quivered, and then started blooming right in front of me. Pink tendrils of energy rolled off the flower as it opened. My eyes widened. _It can't be..._

* * *

_RomanticaKH: And here's then end of this chapter, I know it kind of sucked, but hay, it could have been worse._

_Ikuto: No it couldn't have been._

_Amu: Shut up! *hits in the head with a rock.*_

_Ikuto: OW~! Why do I always get hit?_

_RomanticaKH: Because you don't think before you talk. Amu do the honours._

_Amu: ok! Review or Ikuto gets blown to mars!_

_Ikuto: *gulp* please review__**before**__I get hurt. *sweat drops.*_


	10. Chapter 9

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: I'm starting to get into writing again. :'D I'm so happy! B3**

_I wasn't planning on updating again today, but thanks to amutokoinu, anime-lover211 and bunni14 reviews, I felt like this story isn't that stupid, so this chapter is for you three! Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

(Amu's P.O.V)

The rose all of the sudden bloomed, and out came a little pink fairy. She was about five or six inches long, she had a little halter top on with a cheerleading skirt. There was a tattoo on her arm that was red, and she had an ankle bracelet and a regular bracelet on, both were red and had hearts on them. She had pinkish skin with pink eyes and pink hair with red streaks. A big red heart was holding up the streaks. She also had a heart tattoo on her stomach. Her little wings moved fast, so the pink and red on them blurred.

She looked at me and blinked. I just stared at her. "Amu-chan, what are you doing?" I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. "Do a character change, hop, step, jump!"

Little pom poms appeared in her hands and she did a little cheer then little pink wings appeared on my back, along with a heart pin in my hair. "What the hell!" I suddenly did a back flip over the men and kicked them in the face when I did. I stood them dumbfounded. "What just happened?"

"You did a character change with your chara." I turned around to see Ikuto kick two guys in the stomach. He had blue cat ears on his head; the same color as his hair, and a midnight tail to match. He jumped over my head and I heard a smash, I turned around again to see two more men on the ground, I guess they were going to get me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He nodded his head and went after the other men. _Guess I'm going to have to help._ I sighed. I looked at the fairy. She nodded and did another wave of her pom poms. I felt the energy go through me and ran after three men. I hit on in the face, dodged at the one coming after me, tripping him in the process and ending with him falling to the ground.

After Ikuto and I finished off the guys, the ones holding our friends let them go and ran into the forest. Then the girls ran over to me. "Yaya thinks she's soo cute!" I heard Yaya squeal. Rima was just looking at her, acting like she didn't care, but I could see through her.

"What's your name?" Utau asked. I looked at her and she smiled. "My name is Ran; I'm Amu-Chan's guardian character." She smiled again and flew down to me and sat on my shoulder.

Then she leaned over and whispered in my ear. "There are more characters here, those guys have them." I looked at her and then at the guys. "You've been hiding your characters, show them, now." I said.

They looked surprised but then nodded. Kukai went first. "This is Daichi, my character for my love of sports." Out came a cute fairy with green hair and a star on it.

Next Kairi spoke. "This is Musashi; he helps me in my fighting skills." Out came another character with long hair, but in a pony tail, and it was dark green.

"This is Rhythm; he shares my luv of playing basket ball." Nagi held out a hand and next came a fairy with purple spiky hair. **(A/N Sorry, I changed Rhythm a little, I could find a good picture, and it's the best I could do.)**

So last was Ikuto's. I looked at him and he sighed. "This is Yoru." That's all he said. Out came a fairy with the same hair as him and the cat ears and tail he had earlier. I smiled, he was kind of cute.

"Now that that's out of the way, we should get moving on, before more of those hooligans come along." Ikuto muttered and walked over to his horse. I looked at the others and nodded. _I wonder what's up with Ikuto? Guess I'll find out._ Ran nodded. _I guess she can read my mind._She nodded again. _Ok, that's getting scary. _She then laughed; it sounding like bells, and I walked to my horse for yet another long ride.

* * *

_Ok people, here's the chapter, that took longer than I thought to write, cause I had to work on the pictures, which are on my profile. Go check them out. 'Till next time, and don't forget to review. BTW I never say this, but I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach-pit does. But I do own the plot of this story, so, no stealing. So review and I'll have the next chapter up quicker XD_


	11. Chapter 10

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: Just another pimped out chapt'a. :P**

_And I'm back again, and again, DEVIL'Z-PLAY-ROOM, that was scary you know, I was shaking in fright, so here I am updating soon, ok? Just don't hurt me. T-T here's the chapter. There are pictures on my profile and this is the 10TH chapter! Woo!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

(Amu's P.O.V)

"So Ran, what do you specialize in, exactly?" I asked the little chara. She looked at me and did a flip in the air and landed on my shoulder. "I'm the part of you that wants to be more athletic." "Oh." _I guess it wouldn't be bad to be a little more athletic, at least I could protect myself better._I smiled at that thought, "That's it Amu-chan! Go, go Amu-chan!" She started to cheer and I laughed.

"Could you keep it down ~Nya?" I looked over to see Ikuto's Chara sleeping on his shoulder. He started to purr. It was so cute. I saw Ran trying to stifle a yawn. "You should get some rest too; you never know why lies ahead and I want you awake and ready, ok?" "Arigatou Amu-chan." She flew over to her rose: which was resting on my bag, and she climbed inside.

"Were coming up to an old bridge, so one at a time and be very carful. Ikuto, you go first." I heard him grumble a bit about how unsafe this was. I giggled. He went up to the bride and took a step on it.

"Just go already." I heard Kukai speak. I seen Ikuto stick his tongue out and crossed. Then I had to go across, I skipped really fast over it. Then Utau, Kukai, Yaya and Kairi crossed. It was Rima's Turn; she was half way across when Nagi ran on too. "What are you doing?" She screamed.

Then I heard a snap, "NO!" I screamed. The bridge gave and both of them were falling. I felt something go over me, like how I did a character change with Ran, but it was a different kind of energy.

I jumped off my horse and ran to the edge. "Amu, what are you doing!" Utau yelled. I jumped. I heard too screams and gasps. A paint brush came in my hand suddenly. "Colorful Canvas!" A wave of color came from that brush and caught the two, the horses and there stuff.

I landed on my feet, barely jolted. "Are you two alright?" Rima looked at me. "Do I look alright, I just _FELL_ of a bridge and now I landed in a stream and I'm SOAKED!" She started ringing out her hair. "I knew this trip was a bad idea. There's been nothing but misfortune every step we go."

I laughed. "Get over it, are you ok Nagi?" He looked at me. "I'm fine, but how did you save us?" That surprised me. "I'm, not, one hundred percent sure, but I think I did a character change, but it wasn't with Ran." I looked up, we didn't fall that far down.

Then I seen Pink and I knew Ran woke up, she flew down to me. "Amu-chan, are you alright, what happened, one minute your there and the next your gone. Are you ok-" She kept on talking.

"_**RAN!**_" "Yes?" "Fly up to the others and tell them we're fine and we're going to find a way up. Now go." She nodded and flew up, but then I seen Blue up there too, not Ikuto's midnight blue, but a lighter blue. Then it was gone, weird.

"Hay, I found a way up. There's a little path here." Nagi, Rima and I got back on our horses and got our stuff. We went up a path and wound around a couple trees. Then we came up behind the others. They were off there horses and they were looking were we fell.

_Pay back time._ I tip toed behind Ikuto and tapped him on the back, he spun around and looked like he'd seen a ghost. He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt his head burrow in my hair and his arms around my waist.

"What the hell were you doing? You could have gotten killed, and then what would I have done without my little strawberry?" I was surprised he said that, I mean, it's not like he cares about me, right?

"Ah hum." I jerked out of his grip. To see Utau who was in tears. Next she grabbed me. "Amu, **NEVER DO THAT AGAIN**." Then she let go of me and the sadness left. She looked way past pissed. "Are you really that stupid, your like my sister, and I thought you died along with Rima and Nagi, god, you can be an idiot sometimes." Then she hugged me again.

I hugged her back. "I'm really sorry Utau, will you ever forgive me?" I asked, acting all sad. "Well, maybe someday." She smiled and so did I. "Amu-chii!" Then Yaya glomped my arm. I just hugged her and let her cry for a bit.

Kairi gave a concerned nod and Kukai came and gave me a noggie and said if I did that again, I would have to run around the kingdom; when we got there; ten times. I just nodded.

"So how did you do that, I mean, save us, if it wasn't Ran, then who character changed with you?" I heard Rima conclude. I looked around, "I don't know…but let's go."

_(An hour later)_

I was lying on the ground, staring at the sky when something blue, again, caught my eye again. I got up and was going to go after it when Yaya caught me. "Yaya wants to know were your going Amu-chi?" I stopped.

"I just dropped something over there earlier and I forgot about it, so I'm going to get it." Before she answered, I was already walking away. I went to where I thought I saw it, and then I found it: it was a little fairy, before I could get a good look at her, she flew away.

But I did notice she had a spade on her head, like Ran. "Ran, go check my bag and see if the spade flower is still there." She nodded and flew away, and then she came back. "It's there, but it's open." I nodded. "Let's go get my chara."

I ran around and jumped and everything trying to get her, but she kept flying away. I finally cornered her by some huge rock. "Your Amu-Chan's chara, so why are you running from her?" Ran asked to blue chara.

"I'm running because she doesn't need more chara's, she has you and forget about me and the others." So she felt that way? "I need you all, I mean, you were all born because I need you, not just one of you, I promise I won't forget all of you."

She looked at me unsure. "Now come on, I have to get back before the other's come looking for me, Ran; fill her in on everything that's happened." She nodded and looked at the fairy.

"Oh, I almost forgot, what's your name and what do you do?" I asked and looked at the little fairy again. "My names Miki and I'm the part of you who wants to be better at arts." I smiled then I really looked at her for the first time.

She has a little blue dress on with a black vest, light blue hair with a dark blue streak in her hair and dark blue tips, held by a blue shiny spade. She had bluish skin with big blue wings which were made of dark blue and light blue. She had a blue spade tattoo on her ankle and another spade on her dress.

"Well, let's go, the other's are probably getting ready to go." I turn on my heal and started to walk, feeling other's behind me, talking.

* * *

_RomanticaKH: and there you have it people, it's kinda just a filler, there will be another one, but with su (or suu) here's a question I want you guys to answer, do you want me to spell it Su of Suu? Any way's, I'll have chapter eleven up today or tomorrow, Ran, Miki, do this thing!_

_Ran & Miki: Review, Review, Review, Review, and REVIEW! X3_


	12. Chapter 11

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: It's Suu time betches. :3**

_This is we're going to find SUU yea, with two u's anyway, read and don't forget pictures and review at the end. I do NOT own Shugo chara, just the plot^^ now, READ!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

(Nagi's P.O.V)

"Has anyone seen amu, we're about to leave and, she's not here." I frowned. _That girl is always running off._ "I'm right here." I looked and see her get on her horse, with two fairies following her.

"Did you get another chara?" She looked up, "Yeah, her names Miki and she's the side of me that wants to be better in arts." She smiled. We all looked at the little chara. "Hi." Miki gave a little two-finger wave. We nodded at her.

We were moving again. _Man, I wish we could get there already._

(Amu's P.O.V)

I twitched. _Great, just when I thought Yoru teasing Ran was the most annoying thing on earth, I was proven wrong. Now that Miki was here Ran was laughing at Miki getting picked on Yoru, it seemed he had a thing for Miki._

I sighed. I thought I heard Ikuto sigh too. I wasn't the only one to get annoyed, when the girls ganged up on Yoru, he flew around Ikuto's head with the others following. And I thought I had it bad.

"Yoru, Will you cut it out!" He snapped and I laughed. "Ikuto ~Nya. T^T" Then he flew over to me and sat on my leg. I smiled, he was really cute, so I started petting him, which made him purr his head off and the girls came and started petting him to.

Then he flew asleep on my leg and the girls giggled then went on my shoulders. Miki on the right and Ran on the left were they settled down on just looked around. I sighed. _Thank god. Some peace an- "_Amu." "What Ikuto?" I whispered, so I didn't wake up Yoru.

"Nothing." I looked at him, but he looked away. I looked away; I wonder what he was trying to say. I looked at Rima, who seemed to be talking to something. I rode up to her.

"Who are you talking to Rima?" She looked at me. "Oh, just…my, chara." I stared at her, "When did it come out?" She looked guilty "Yesterday night." "How come you didn't tell me?" "You were busy." I sighed. _What am I going to do with her?_

(In the afternoon)

"Ok, let's stop and make lunch, and its Amu's turn to." Nagi said. "Um, there's a problem with that, because I don't know how to cook." He looked at me "Try your best please Amu." I sighed and nodded.

I got a fire ready and I had the food, I just didn't know how to make it. I tried but it didn't look right, then all of the sudden, I heard a pop, another character change, maybe Miki?

Then I started cooking like no tomorrow. When I was down, everyone sat around the fire and I handed them all some cooked and seasoned salmon. "Oh my goodness with a side of salmon, Amu, are you SURE you cooked this, you could never cook like this!" Exclaimed Utau.

"Yah like that time you almost burnt down my kitchen trying to bake a cake." Rima said, eating a huge piece of fish. I blushed and looked down.

"Well, I kinda did a character change out of no where and I just, cooked." I looked up to see six shocked and one smirking. "So who did it?" I heard Rima's chara come out and asked my chara's. "I didn't do it." Miki said. "Not me, I'm only good at sports." Ran shook her head.

"Then who did it?" Kukai's chara, Daichi came and asked. "Probably the one flower she has in he-"Yoru started to say; with fish in his mouth, till I grabbed him.

"What was he saying?" Yaya looked at me then at Yoru in my hands. "Oh, nothing, he was just saying he didn't know but it sounded different because his mouth was full, right Yoru?" I asked eyeing him. He looked at me and nodded.

The other didn't look convinced. "We could always check it out." Utau look at me and Rima look at my bag. "I-""I found it." I looked and seen Kukai grabbed my bag. He came back over and searched my bag

Then he gasped while he pulled out two more flowers. Everyone suddenly looked at me. "…" "Well, would you care to explain what these are?" Utau said. "Hum." Kairi grabbed that note book again and started writing in it.

"Look, I tried leaving them but I just couldn't, ok?" I looked at them, "Now eat your food." They nodded but were still surprised. I sighed and heard a snicker from you know who. "Just shut it."

_(After dinner)_

"Is there anything you haven't told us?" Nagi asked. "No, that's it." "Wait, what's this?" I heard Yaya say, she was looked at my flowers in my bag, and then she reached in and pulled out my lock.

"What, it's just my lock." Ikuto, Nagi, Kukai and Kairi stared at the lock then at me then at Ikuto who was staring at the lock again. "How long have you had this?" Kairi asked with his note book ready.

"Ever sense I was born, my mother said that it was mine to keep and that I should never give it away. She also said something about how it was passed down from generation to generation till it meets its match; with I assume is a key, why do you ask?"

They looked at each other can looked back. "Nothing." They all said. All the girls weren't fooled. Then I saw the flower move around in my bag. "Look!" I pointed to the flower and everyone was staring at it.

The green lily rose in the air and bloomed. There was a little green fairy. She had greenish skin and a long dress on, it had greenish puffed sleeves. She had a green hat on with a clover on it. Some of her blonde-green hair had dark green in it. She had o two wrist bands with clovers on them and a clover tattoo on her thigh. Her wings were made of light and dark green.

She smiled at us. "Your meals are getting cold, you should hurry and eat them ~desu." We looked at her. "Um, thank you…" "Oh, my names Suu, and I'm your inner self that wants to be more, domestic." I nodded.

"You all should get to sleep and rest well; I know we have a long way to go ~desu." We all nodded and found spots to sleep. I watched to fire, its soothing flickers were comforting. I fell asleep sometime after that.

* * *

_I know it was kind of short, but, yea, I just wanted to get that out of the way, I promise that it will get more interesting. I might be starting another story soon, but I will keep writing this one, don't worry, and there is a picture of Suu on my profile, so go check them out. I will probably put up a poll on what you want me to write about on the new story, so look forward to it and remember, review!_


	13. Chapter 12

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: Filler alert. Sorry.**

_Hello again my friends. I want to take moment of your time to thank you all who reviewed, you know who you are. Also, I have a poll on my profile on another story I should work on. If it isn't there please tell me and I will fix it. Btw this chapter in more of a filler, the next chapter is where the fun will start. :D anyway, here's chapter 12!_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

(Amu's P.O.V)

"So Nagi, tell me, what's the kingdom like?" I asked. I mean, I am its princess, I should know these things. "It's a very nice kingdom. The village is always full of happy people and such, that is, until the Dark dimension tried taking over the kingdom."

I looked at him, and so did Utau, Rima and Yaya. "What! How come you didn't tell us earlier?" Rima demanded. "Well, I was looking for the right time to tell you, but it never came up." Nagi said scratching the back off his head.

"Where did they come from? And how come we haven't fought back!" I demanded, "Well, you see, I should start from the beginning of the story."

_**(The story of the kingdom of Seiyo)**_

_The kingdom of Seyio was always a place of peace and happiness. The two kingdoms; Seyio and Easter, use to coexist together without fighting or anger. That is until a new leader, Gozen, took__over the kingdom of Easter._

_Then he started a war with Seyio, the kingdom not knowing what was going on, Easter attacked. The King and Queen did not expect what was going to happen next._

_A spy for Gozen came and found a way into the castle. He kidnapped the King and Queen. Before there only Daughter was found. I grabbed her and took her far away from the Kingdom and hid her._

_For 16 years, the Kingdom has been ruled now by Gozen. I thought it was time to get the princess, sense she was almost 18. When I went to her town, she wasn't there. I searched everywhere and found out she moved._

_When I finally found the town, I seen her in town, I was watching her and looking for anyone else who might be watching her. I lost sight of her and finally found her house._

_But inside there was an assassin that was sent from Gozen, apparently, he found her too. That when I stepped in and that's how our journey began._

_(End of story)_

"So, that's why we've been having all those men after us, they were from…" I looked down. "Wait, so, you're the long lost princess of Seyio?" I looked up to see Kukai looking at me.

Ikuto and Kairi shook there heads. "What?" They sighed. "Wait, how long have you known?" I asked. "I figured it out a while ago." Ikuto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, not a lot of people go to Seyio anymore, unless it's important for Gozen or something, but you've got a good aura to you, so I knew that was out of the question, and you have that lock." I looked at him, confused about the second part.

"It use to be your mothers, you real mother's, the queens lock." I nodded. "I just hope we've not too late to save the kingdom." I sighed and looked at the sky, it was just turning dusk.

"Break time." Nagi called, I got off my horse and sat on some grass. Man that was a lot to take in. My kingdom is taken over by some dude called Gozen, my 'parents' really aren't my real ones.

I sighed. "Are you ok?" I looked up to see Ikuto. "What do you want?" I asked, getting in a sitting position. "I know you had to take in a lot back there, so I thought I'd come and comfort you." He sat down next to me.

I looked at him then lied down and so did he. "I, I just don't know anymore, it seems like my world is falling through the cracks, and there's nothing I can do about it." I sighed.

I looked at the stars and seen a shooting star. "Make a wish." Ikuto told me. _I wish things could go back to normal again._ But I know that's not going to happen. So I saved my wish for later.

"You know," I looked at Ikuto, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the ground. "You can always come to me for anything, you can trust me." Then he looked at me.

My gold eyes clashed with his violet. His face was emotion less, but his eyes were a different story. They held sadness, guilt, pain and something else I couldn't quite figure out.

I didn't even notice we were unconsciously leaning forward to each other. Then I came back to my senses. "I, um, we should, get back to the, others…" I could feel my face heat up.

"Yeah." He stood up and held his hand out for me. I grabbed it and we walked back to the guys.

(Someone's P.O.V)

_So that's the long lost princess of Seyio?_ I was watching the couple under the stars from a tree. _Is that, Ikuto?_ I smirked. _Gozen will be quite pleased with me for this._ I jumped down and started walking back to my post.

Tomorrow, _Hinamori Amu_, your mine!

* * *

_Oh, are you wondering what's going to happen? You can probably guess, or so you think :D *evil chuckling* OMFG, DEVIL'Z-PLAY-ROOM is rubbing off on me. T^T anyway, if you want me back to normal and the next chapter, REVIEW!_


	14. Chapter 13

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: the interesting stuff is finally here.**

_Hay, hay, hay, it's me again. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Oh, this is where the fun starts, I hop you enjoy it, and thank you all who reviewed, story alerted, favorite author and favorite story. It makes me tingly inside, so please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

I almost kissed her. Man, why am I doing? I looked at her, she was on her horse, and it was quit windy today, so her beautiful long pink hair blew in the breeze. Her amber eyes were glowing; my little straw- WAIT, why the hell did I call her my strawberry?

I shook my head; I think I'm going crazy. But what wouldn't I do to see her smile at me. I smirked, in my arms, on my bed, man, I a pervert. "What are you thinking about ~Nya?"

I looked to Yoru, who was laying on my shoulder, staring at Amu's blue chara. "Nothing, Yoru. Nothing."

(Amu's P.O.V)

I can't believe I almost kissed Ikuto. I don't even like him, do I? I mean as a friend, maybe, but, other then that, I don't see it. "Your in denial Amu-chan" I looked down to see Miki floating in front of my face, staring at Yoru.

"What?" She looked at me, "Amu, I know; I'm part of you, remember?" I looked away. "Whatever Miki, I'm not the one making googly eyes at Yoru." I looked in the corner of my eye and seen her blush, I smirked.

Then I frowned, _I've been hanging around Ikuto to much._ I peeked over at him from the corner of my eye to see him smirking at me. I blushed and looked away again. I didn't make contact for the next three hours.

"Ok, Sense we've been on the road non stop for the past week, were half way there. We can make it there in the next five days, good job people." I looked up. Wow, where almost there.

"Let's get moving and get there people."

_(Night time)_

It was night time now, about midnight. I was very close to sleep, but I couldn't go to sleep, not yet, I had this, feeling. Like, like something was, watching me. I had this feeling like something was going to happen, so I couldn't go to sleep yet.

I looked around me, and then I looked again. "Paranoid much?" I heard Ikuto ask, but he also sounded a little worried. "I'm fine; I guess I'm just," I paused and looked around again, "tired." I don't think he bought it.

I felt him looked at me, probably keeping an eye on me. I went a little further back from the others for a while. It was now one in the morning, and I was really sleepy, Ikuto seemed to not have his eye on me that much anymore. Thank goodness, it was kinda awkward.

I was just about to sleep when I felt something go around by waist, I was about to scream, but another hand went around my mouth. Who ever it was, pulled me off the back of my horse, very quietly.

I managed to kick my horse bag; two of my flowers fell out. Ran and Miki's. This woke them up admittedly. Both of them flew to me and tried to character change with me to get me out, but who ever this was, he wasn't alone.

A man in black grabbed Ran, he was about to get Miki, but she flew out of his grasp. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. I knew she wanted to stay with me, but she had to get the others.

I bite the guys arm for a minute and got my mouth free for a minute. "GO!" I yelled at her. The guys were far ahead by this time, so they didn't hear me. I was about to yell help, but this time the guy shut my mouth with a cloth.

I smelled something weird and my eyes started to shut, the last thing I saw before I lost conscious was Miki's frightened face.

(Someone's P.O.V)

I put Amu on my shoulder and pulled her to the waiting cart I had near by and put her in the back. My other companion got the chara. I grabbed in and put tape over its mouth, and taped its arms and legs together. Then I threw it in a cage and onto the cart.

I got on the cart, my partner already at the reigns. I nodded my head and looked ahead. "The boss will be _very_ happy we got her, and one of her chara's." I grinned and so did my partner. We better get good pay for this.

* * *

_I know, all you people are probably mad I haven't updated till late at night, sorry, I got slight writers block. Anyway, I also know your all gunna be like, OMFG, WTF happened! Update soon. I will, I promise, and I'll try to make the chapters longer. So till next time, please review and tell me how it was.^^_


	15. Chapter 14

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: I was kind of pissed in this chapter…as you can tell by the into. Sorry about that.**

_RomanticaKH: Hello people! Again, sorry for the delayed chapter. GOMEN! Btw, there is a poll on my profile, please don't forget to vote and thank you for the people who have voted. So far, the story I would really like to write is winning, but vote what ever you think would sound good. Ok? Anyways I know you people are dying to know what happened, I just keep rambling on and on, sorry._

_Unknown person: Get the fuck on wit the story bitch._

_RomanticaKH: who the hell are you?_

_Unknown person: your subconscious dumbass, not get on wit the story for I kick my own sorry ass._

_RomanticaKH: ok, ok, no need to be rude, at least do the disclaimer, I never remember to do it, so here it is._

_RomanticaKH's subconscious: RomanticaKH doesn't own Shugo chara bitch, now READ!_

_(A/N sorry, I thought about doing something like this for once in the start, and I was bored XD)_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

(Amu's P.O.V)

I felt something cold and hard underneath me. It was giving me a back ache. _What the fuck, why is it cold?_ I flicked my eyes open annoyed. Only to see dark, I got up, well, tried to. My arms were on chains, stuck on the wall. My legs were also chained, but to the floor.

I also had a gag on. I looked around. I still couldn't see, but I could feel, smell and hear. I tried moving my arm out. It only went a little ways in front of my face. I couldn't move my legs at all.

I smelled the air. There was a metallic smell, weird. There was rust and, flowers? I listened, but the room was oddly silent. It was way too quiet. Now that I think about it, I don't remember what happened. Why am I here?

I only know my name, which is, Amu. I felt something warm and looked at my chest. There was a lock, it was slightly glowing, and then it died, weird. I then heard a door swing open, maybe a foot away from me and foot steps.

"I see you finally awoke, princess."

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

_(A/N Right after Amu got kidnapped.)_

I was getting sleepy, but I had to keep me eyes open. "Ikuto." I heard a voice say, it was very quiet, like someone far away was yelling my name. "Ikuto!" It got louder, but still… I looked at the sleeping Yoru, so it wasn't him; I looked behind me to ask Amu if she heard that.

But she wasn't there, _what the hell, where is she?_ I looked further back to see a little fairy racing my way. "IKUTO!" So that's were it was coming from. It was, Amu's little blue chara.

What was her name, Yoru was telling him, probably a crush or something, um, Wiki, no, Mickey, no…oh Miki. "What's wrong?" She breathed in, and spook on word that had me on the fritz. "Amu."

(Amu's P.O.V)

"Who are you, and why the hell am I here?" Someone laughed, it was a girl's laugh, I think, and she was still in the shadows, so I couldn't tell. "You're here because you're the princess of the kingdom of Easter." I looked at the spot I thought she was.

"How come I don't remember that?" She laughed again. "That's because we we're taking back our land from the people of Seyio, they stole it from us, and you we're fighting some of them, then one came behind you and knocked you out, and I guess you forgot."

I tried remembering something, this sounded real, but, it didn't feel right, like, that's not really what happened, so I shook it off. "Ok, that may be, but why am I chained up?"

She laughed again, god, I wanted to knock this person out. "You were thrashed around saying this and thought and injured a guard. We had to do it." I nodded. "We'll get you out in a minute, ok?" I nodded again and she left.

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

I stared at her shocked and seen the other's didn't even know. "Guys, stop." They turned to me and finally noticed that Amu was gone, they came back to were I was and looked at the fairy.

"Where's Amu?" I asked. The little fairy sighed and explained what happened. We all stared at her in shock. "What! How come we didn't hear any of this going on?" She shook her head.

"This man grabbed her mouth and pulled her off very quietly, the only way Ran and I knew was Amu managed to kick her bag and we fell out. Ran stayed with her, while I was supposed to get you guys."

I gaped at her. Amu, she was gone, captured, but wait by whom? "Easter. They've done it from the start, with all the attacks from random people, no, it was them, they were after Amu, and they got her."

It's like Nagihiko read my mind. It's not good they got her. All the sudden, something moved in the dark, all our eyes were ready and focused on the spot.

(Amu's P.O.V)

They finally came and got me out of that hell hole. I was now walking down all sorts of hallways; they finally brought me to a room. There was this little, fairy thing in a cage. "This is a-""Chara." I blurted. Then I put my hand to my mouth, I didn't even know what it was, but yet again, I did.

She nodded. Now I looked at this girl, I couldn't tell much, she was dressed in a black cloak that reached to the floor. It covered her face. You could only tell it was a girl by the body shape.

I looked back to the thing. "This is one of the enemies. That hurt you; we caught it while they were escaping. There very nasty, you see, there made of dreams." I was confused. "What's so bad about dreams?" She huffed.

"Dreams hurt people; we don't have them in our kingdom, there worthless." I looked at her. "But, I think I have dreams." She walked up to me and slapped me across the face.

"Your worth less if you do, so forget them. That's probably why you got hurt, you never got hurt before, maybe you started dreaming, and now you're useless, and your betraying your kingdom, you really are a useless princess."

I shook. No, I won't give up on this kingdom. Her words echoed in my head. _Useless, useless, useless…_I tried to not think about it, but it kept going through my head. I fell on my knees.

She kneeled down to my level and lifted her hood a little and smirked. Why does smirking seem so familiar? I shook my head; she got up and turned for the door. I sprang up and turned her around.

She looked at me and smirked again. "I'm useless, but I won't leave my kingdom, my dreams…don't seem important any more." She kept on smirking.

"I knew you'd come through. Now, if you can really prove yourself, take this flower," she handed me a flower while talking, "and put that little pest over there in it, that's the only way to make those dreams go away."

I looked at the flower; it was pink with a heart that looked familiar to, oh well. I looked up and smirked my own smirk, and then I waked over to the cage. "Good bye." It looked at me; it was tied up like I was, I just smiled.

"Don't do it Amu-chan!" It some how managed to slip off the gag, just like I did. I looked at her and frowned. "Oh, I'm so sorry, come here!" I untied her and she flew to me.

I went to hug her, or so she thought, I took the open flower and closer her inside when she wasn't looking. "Sucker." I snickered. The flower started to shiver and wilted some then the heart turned black. I smirked again. _That was too easy._

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

We were still watching the shadows when white emerged out of it. It was Amu's horse. We all sighed. "Rima, go get Amu's Stuff." Nagihiko said. She nodded; she got her stuff and put it on her horse.

"Uh guys, look at Amu's other flowers, there're glowing." Rima said while pulling it out. They _were _glowing. Then it died down. "Oh!" I turned to see Miki hunched over on herself. Yoru flew out from my bag, hearing the noise.

He went over to her and was trying to see what was wrong. She grimaced and reached out for Yoru when her flower came out behind her and closed her in. Then Amu's three chara's rose up in the air and, _wilted!_ Then the marks on them turned black and they flew off, in Easters direction.

"We need to get to Amu, and fast! Let's go people; we've got a princess to save." I stated, while tapping my horses' back which sent it flying, with the others on my back. _Wait for us Amu, we'll save you._

(Unknown P.O.V)

I seen Amu trick her fairy into its egg and smirked again. I nodded to the guards to take her to her new room. I walked down the hall ways, and then stopped in front of a door.

I opened it to see the two dark figures around then table. I sat down and joined they're card game. "Count me in, king." He grinned and took his hood off, then he dealed me in. _(A/N I don't really know poker, so I'm kind of making it up)_ "Yo, bipolar, what's going on with Miss Princess?" I heard the other person say: She took her hood off.

"It's going smoothly, Lulu, just smooth." I said, and then I slid my hood off. "Good Nadeshiko, good, it better be." King said. I smirked. "Call me Nade."

* * *

_Oh! Surprise, surprise! I made it extra long for you guys because I didn't update yesterday, it may be confusing at first, but it all makes sense in the end. Hope you all like it, don't forget the poll, I'll probably closing it soon, so vote and don't forget to review and tell me how it is._


	16. Chapter 15

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: and finally things get interesting. What's really funny is that when I re-read this story, some of the things I wrote where really good: stuff I wouldn't normally write, so I think that also helps make me a better writer. :D**

_Hello again people, thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, made me want to write more. There is also something important you need to view if you are a writer. There are people out there who can delete your stories, I didn't think that it was that serious, that was until I read what was really going on, and there is a link on my profile if you want to know more. Oh, and Happy (late) B-day to BUNNI14 that was a couple of days ago, so this chapter is dedicated to her. And there is a happy b-day card thing on my profile, it's not much, but it's better then nothing. So here's chapter 15!_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

_I can't believe this happened. I promised myself that I would be there and protect her from this happening. What is wrong with me?_

(Rima's P.O.V)

I stared at Ikuto with worry and anger. _How could he let this happen? But I guess we all let this happen, we didn't hear anything either, but still. I guess I was just mad that we didn't protect Amu better._I sighed. Nagi came up next to me and gave me a reassuring smile.

_When did I start calling him that?_ You may wonder, I guess I've been too stressed to care now. I just hope we can get to Amu before it's too late.

(Tadase's P.O.V)

I walked down the corridor and took a sharp right and big double doors were there. I took a breath and opened the door. I opened it, walking in and then shut it. I took my place in the line. This use to be the thrown room until Easter took over.

"How is she?" I heard the boss say, clearly directed to me, sense I just checked on her. "She's doing just fine; she will be staring training after this sir." He paused for a minute. "Fine. Get her training quickly and quietly, the others will come to find her and Ikuto's with them."

I hissed at the sound of his name. "You are dismissed. Don't fail me again Tadase. You will suffer the consequences, as for the rest of you, here's your one and only warning." "Hai!" _(A/N I think that's how you spell it -_- and to people who don't know, it means yes.)_

We all left quickly, not wanting to get punished, and went to Amu's current room. I opened it and peeked inside. She was there, sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Amu." Nadeshiko asked. She didn't answer.

"Amu!" She walked over and waved her hand in front of her face. She turned her head and looked at her. "Yes Nadeshiko?" She said with no emotion. If you looked in her eyes, there way no gleam, no feeling, nothing.

That's how we all we at the beginning. Then we went some what back to normal. We all lost our chara's for this place. I sighed. "Amu, you need to come with us, so you can relearn your training." She did nothing but look out the window.

"Amu, honey, we need to go, so," Lulu was trying to make up an excuse, "so when those other people come, you can protect the kingdom." She looked at Lulu with cold eyes and nodded.

Nadeshiko helped her up and walked toward the door; she stopped and looked at me. I nodded and she went to take Amu to the 'room.' I walked behind her with Lulu beside me.

We came in front of a glass room. There was a machine inside it, she took her inside and strapped her to it, and she didn't even seem to mind. Nade came out and stood beside me and Lulu.

Lulu messed with some dials for a minute and then looked at Nade, she messed with her side, when she was done she sighed. "It's ok; it's for our own good." She looked up and smiled. I looked at the control board in front of me and hit the big red button.

The process started. "I'd cover your ears if I were you girls." I told them, but they didn't listen. After a minute, nothing happened. Usually by now, you were screaming and crying.

I turned and looked at the girls; they looked at me and shrugged. I looked back to Amu. She looked determined not to cry out. _She's a strong one; she might take some time to break._

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

"Ok, I know you people don't want to stop, but we haven't taken a break before, uh, you know, and we should stop, how are we suppose to fight without strength?" We all stopped and looked at Nagi like he was crazy.

But we stopped anyway; I just sat on my horse, alert and ready. I was not moving from my spot, nothing could make me move, well, one thing could, Amu. Nagi came over to me and looked at me.

"We need to talk." I just stared at the stars. "Shoot." "Well, sense your, you know," I nodded. "If we go there, you're going to be a target, so I'm saying this; I don't think you should come with us."

I stared at him, my mouth hanging wide open. Then Yoru popped out. "Ikuto's going and so am I, besides, you need our help to get through the castle ~Nya, it's changed a lot sense you've been there~Nya." He hissed.

I looked at Nagi and just gave him that look. He sighed and walked over to the others. "Thanks Yoru." I breathed. He looked down and landed on my shoulder. "You better go, you need to fix Amu, and I know something happened, because her chara's went back in their egg's ~ Nya."

So that's why Yoru wanted to do this, to get the little blue one back. Either way, I will be bringing Amu home. I looked to the heavens and sighed, _this is going to be one of the longest nights of my life..._

* * *

_Hay guys, I know this chapter's not as good as the last, but, last night, I just got this sudden urge to write, and I lost it today, sorry. I've been having some slight writer's block, but don't worry, I'll keep writing. Oh and today is the last day to vote on my poll, I will be ending it today, probably at ten a clock. So hurry and vote._


	17. Chapter 16

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: Ok, so I'm getting chapters going again! That way I can update my other stories…**

_Good day people of fanfiction! As you see, I haven't closed the poll yet, I was going to, but I didn't feel like it, btw, I made a YouTube kind of, blog video thing, anyway, it's for all you people who review, favorite and author and story alerts, that link is on my profile, please check it out, cause it's to you all, now on with this juicy little chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

I stayed up all night, thinking. I didn't even _dare_to try to sleep. Yoru stayed up most of the night with me: at two in the morning he crashed. I waited for the other's to get up so we could go save Amu.

I thought about going on my own, but that would help no one. It was around seven in the morning when someone stirred. It was the doll. I seen her get up and stretch, and then she looked around like she was looking for something.

Then she looked at me. She stood up and brushed herself off, then she walked over to me. I wonder what the shrimp wanted. She came right next to me and looked at me. "I..," she hesitated then sighed. "You better save Amu, and stop beating yourself up for it; it was no ones fault, no matter what you think."

She then turned on her heel and went to wake up the guys. I stared at her: shocked, then smiled…yes, no smirk, a genuine smile, because I can see how much she's worried for Amu, she must be a very good friend.

We will get her back, very, very soon.

(Tadase's P.O.V)

I stayed up all night looking after Amu, she was still in the machine, but she was almost done. The girls left around midnight, so when I seen them round the corner, I felt some relief. "You girls go look after her now; I need to go catch some z's."

They nodded and I left. Damnit, I never knew I was this tired; it took me all I had left to get to Gozen. I opened the door and stepped inside. "Yes?" "Sir, I have news on the Black Princess plan." _**(A/N I know, cheesy sounding, but I didn't feel like thinking anything better up)**_

"What news do you bring me?" "Well, we put her in the machine like you said, but she didn't scream and yell or even look mad, sir, and the process is only suppose to last an hour or two, but…"

"I see, so how long did it take for her to be changed?" I sighed. "She's still changing sir, as we speak, but she should be done any minute now." I heard him grunt. "Interesting, she's a tough on, good job Tadase, you may leave now."

I quickly and quietly made my way out of the room. Finally some sleep...

(Nagi's P.O.V)

We were riding like the wind; we've been this way ever scene Amu was taken. We were just outside the city borders. I stopped and so did everyone else.

"Ok, here are some things you need to know. One, we can't have our horses in town, so we'll leave them behind so thick trees. Two, you'll wear all black, you can't wear anything color full, so I suggest we change with these," I pulled out some black clothing and threw them at the girl, then the guys. "And last but not least, don't make eye contact with the people inside; they could be spies or just the down riff raff."

They nodded except Ikuto. He then turned to us and spoke. "You will need to protect your self's. Do you know how to fight?" He asked the girls. Rima shoot him a glare. "Of course we do, its long story short, but we never really used those moves, but it's necessary now." The girls sighed.

"Ok, here are our groups, Kukai, Utau and Rima, you're with me. Yaya, Kairi and Ikuto, you're the other group." They all nodded and we went our separate ways, I hope we all make it with out getting caught.

(Nade's P.O.V)

"Lulu, how much longer do you think she'll be in there?" Lulu looked at Amu for a minute and then at me. "I don't know; it doesn't look like she's changed much." I looked back at her, she was staring at the ceiling again.

I sighed, it was five minutes later and nothing has happened yet. "Maybe… maybe this won't work on her." Lulu said. Her eye brows scrunched together. I sighed "Maybe not." Just then the machine made a beeping sound.

"Nade, what's that?" Lulu asked me. "I don't know." I looked at it then gasped. "Oh shit!" Lulu looked at me like I was crazy. "What's wrong?" I stared panicking, "That machines power is over riding, it's going to explode!"

Her eyes got huge and then her hands went to work. I seen she was trying to turn the machine off. I tried helping but it was no use. The power level spiked leaving it off the charts.

The tubes that were hooked to Amu were going hay-wire and ripping off her, and her monitor: showing heart rate and blood pressure, was blacking out. I shook my head in panic, "Lulu, got get Tadase, _**FAST**_!" She looked up and jerked her head, I took that as a nod, and then she flew down the hallway.

Amu's monitors were spinning and then one of them blew up. I looked at the girl in the machine. She didn't even seem to notice that she could die. Then closed her eyes and her body arched off the table she was on.

Just then Tadase and Lulu came running down the hall. Just as they got in front of the thing, it started at go black inside; it was drawing all the dark energy into…Amu!

I knew what was going to happen next. "Take cover!" We ran to the end of the hallway just as I heard the thing blow up, seconds later, a puff of black smoke rolled off where Amu used to be.

* * *

_RomanticaKH: Your thinking, oh no! OH NO! Don't worry, yet. XP there is only one way to find out!_

_Ikuto: yea, you have the review, and wait for the next chapter, plz review, so my little strawberry is all right! *starts sobbing*_

_Rima: Don't forget to check out the YouTube video, it's on RomanticaKH's Profile! And review!_

_RomanticaKH: and I don't own Shugo chara, or YouTube, I only own the plot to my story._


	18. Chapter 17

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: Things are getting good again. :P**

_Hello everyone, I just wanted to update again today, because it's early and I didn't want to keep you in suspense. So here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. And the black outfits the girls have to wear are on my profile._

* * *

**Chapter 17**

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

"We're going to have to hide in the shadows and then we're going to sneak into the castle." I told them. "Yaya's ready! In her ninja suit, she'll save Amu-chii!" I rolled my eyes. "Let's go."

Just then I heard a loudsound: as if something blew up, it rang out through the desolate village. I looked at Kairi in question. He looked at me then flicked his gaze to the castle, just where I looked. _Shit, what happened?_Then I started toward the castle with Kairi and the child on my heels.

(Utau's P.O.V)

"What the fuck, what kind of get-up is this!" I demanded! _**(A/N to lazy to describe, pictures on my profile)**_I was steamed; this was not my fashion taste. "Yea, and what's with this mask, if this is suppose to be funny, it's not." Rima grimaced.

I looked at her face and laughed: she had on this black and gold mask, it was hideous. She glared at me. I just snickered. "Will you two shut it? You can dress differently after we save Amu. This is for her sake and ours, and you don't want to get caught do you?"

Nagi seemed mad to, I didn't blame him; he had to look like a girl. "Let's ju-"Kukai was about to say something until we heard a loud ringing sound come from the castle. We all looked at each other and nodded.

This was no time for arguing, we had to save Amu, I just pray to the heavens and back that that blast had nothing to do with Amu. We headed off in the shadows, making our way to Amu.

(Lulu's P.O.V)

The whole place just exploded. A huge cloud of smoke and black energy filled the air, you could feel it. The hair on the back of my neck stood at end. _What in Gozen's name just happened?_

I coughed; the smoke went in my eyes. I looked around, not seeing much and tired to find the others. I took a few steps and felt something squish under my foot. _What the hell, sense when has the floor been squishy?_

"Ow, you want to get off me?" I looked down to see Tadase covered in ass _**(A/N I mean, ash, yeah...I mean, he can't get any ass :D.)**_I took my foot off him and lended him a hand. He took it and got up. He shook himself off and looked around.

"What the hell happened?" I just shook my head. "Guys, is that you?" I heard Nade said. "Yeah, we're over here." She walked over to us, brushing herself off. "Well, that was unexpected." We nodded.

Just then, we saw something move in the smoke. We turned our head to see what it was. Something was in here. But what, it couldn't be, _her_, she should have been killed, right?

After a minute, the smoke cleared and…

_Ikuto: That's the end of this chapter!_

_RomanticaKH: *walks in**yawn*, that nap was- wait, WTF IKUTO! That's not the end of the chapter!_

_Ikuto: XD_

_RomanticaKH: prick, sorry people, here's the rest *starts beating Ikuto*_

_Amu:^_^||_

What I seen next shocked my eyes, it was Amu, or, I think it was. This Amu was different. Her skin was paler then it was, and it looked like she was stitched up, like a, like a doll. She had heavy flared mascara, it; it looked like feathers on her skin, and black lipstick on. She had on a dress, with the front stitched in pink. It also had a black belt on with a piece of gold in the middle. The bottom of the dress had the black tutu look. She had a pink under shirt and pink fish net sleeves. She wore bracelets on both of her wrists and finger-less gloves. Her legs had fish net stockings with black pumps. The black pumps were pink and black checkered at the top, and they went to her knees. Her hair changed, it was cut short, a little ways past her shoulders. Her hair was not only pink now, but black; it had black in the back and pink in the front. And her eyes, they were the only thing that didn't change, in color, but they had an evil glint in them. _**(A/N if you can't image that, picture on profile.)**_

I shivered, I seen Nade's eyes wide open, and Tadase's mouth was hung open, which kinda pissed me off. "Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to clean this up."

Amu spoke. Her voice was so smooth, like velvet. Nade nodded and left, probably to get someone to clean this up. "I'll, uh, walk you to your room." I said. She nodded and came to my side.

She was scarier up close. "I…have to go to, sleep, yeah…See you later." Tadase practically ran away. He probably had to go tell Gozen. So I went to escort Amu her room, I guess she doesn't remember it.

(Tadase's P.O.V)

I ran in the room, "Sir, this is urgent." I breathed in air, "First, what was that ruckus?" "That's just it sir, the machine, that the princess was in, blew up, but, she's alive, and there was a lot of dark energy and she, changed."

"Hum…this could be to our advantage. Get her to practice fighting as soon as possible, I fell the presentences of _them_, there here, now go, we have no time to lose." "Yes sir!" I ran out of his office again, but I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_That's the real ending, shocker right? Yea, so review and maybe I'll update again today._


	19. Chapter 18

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: Good times…I miss writing for this story.**

_Hey everyone, It's me, back with another chapter. Sorry it's late; I was at this garage sale thing all day. So, I have another got another story I'm going to start! It was a tie between everyone being dolls and then being magical, so my first second fanfiction will be the first one. Then maybe later on I will do that one. Any who, it's MRMAIN123's B-day today, so SAY HAPPY FREAKING B-DAY DAMNIT! So here's the chapter XP_

* * *

**Chapter****18**

(Nade's P.O.V)

After I got someone to clean up the explosion, I ran down corridors, trying to find Tadase. I was running so fast, I didn't even notice Tadase right in front of me, getting ready to go into Amu's room.

I flew into him and landed on top of him. "Ow damnit, what do you think your doing!" He asked, clearly pissed. "Oops, sorry, I was looking for you everywhere, hay, why are you going into Amu's Room?"

He sighed. "We have to start training her, and fast, the other's are here in the kingdom, they probably even be in the castle by now." My eyes popped out of my head.

"Oh, let's go and hurry then. I don't want those little brats in here." I got of him and put my hand out. He grabbed it and got off the floor. He dusted himself off then barged into Amu's room.

Amu was there, sitting on her bed staring at the ceiling. Lulu was there too, it looked like she was about to come out, until she seen us, she walked over next to me, waiting for someone to speak.

"Amu, we need you to start some quick training, and fast." Tadase said as kindly as he could, with out trying to sound urgent. She just kept staring into space. I don't even think she was listening.

"Amu, there are people coming that you need to fight off, for your kingdom." _Damn it was easy to lie to her._ She just snorted. Ok, this was starting to really piss me off, I guess Lulu seen it to.

"Amu, those are the people who did this to you." She said quietly, but Amu heard it. Her head snapped up. You could see the hate in her eyes. I saw Tadase shiver a little, Amu seen it too, so she smirked.

"Ok, but we'd better hurry, right?" She said, jumping off the bed, "Well, let's go." I nodded and walked off; I knew the others were following. We quickly went to the outdoor arena.

"Stay here for a minute, Tadase, Lulu, you start teaching her, and hurry it up, I can feel them close, the hairs on my neck are standing." They nodded and started explaining what they were doing and stuff to Amu.

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

I was just outside of the castle. I looked to the other gate, searching for something, anyone. I saw a flash in the shadows. I looked closer to see someone's teeth flashing in the sun light.

I grinned and looked at the castle. You couldn't see any guards, but they were there, being unseen, just like us. The shadows are our refuge now. I sneaked up to the wall, there were shadows on it, and so I was safe if I climbed it.

I looked back to guys waiting in the shadows. I put my hand up, signalling them to wait. I started to climb the way, it was very easy. When I got to the top, I did a quick scan of my surroundings and signalled the others up.

After a couple minutes, they made it up: I walked down a corridor and to a flight of stairs. There were two guards there. I sighed. I motioned for the other's to stay. I flicked my pocket, were Yoru came out.

I chara changed and jumped down right behind the guards, I took both of there heads really fast and hit them together. When they both hit the floor, I went and got the guys.

Both groups meant by some big door. "Ok guys, we're in, now, be as sneaky as you can be, and don't get caught, we don't have time to get you if you do, who knows what they've done to her by now."

"Yes!" They all coursed. "Shh!" I shushed them. They nodded. "Ok, Nagi's group, take the left side, I'll take the right." They nodded again and we went our separate directions.

We walked around for twenty minutes, when we finally came to a large door. Just then, something moved, catching the corner of my eye sight. I quickly got in a fighting crouch.

"Relax kitty." Then I heard a chuckle. I growled. "Knock it off you guys. We didn't find anything, how about you?" Nagi said. "Yaya, Kairi and Ikuto didn't find anything; Yaya wants to find Amu so we can get out of here." Yaya wailed.

"Yaya, we can't be found, you have to stay quiet." Kairi was trying to keep little child quiet. "Hay, how about we check this door?" Kukai asked, eyeing the huge door in front of us.

"I don't know, what would they be doing in the…practice…field?" Nagi and my eye's glowed with understanding, while the others stared at us like we were idiots. I turned toward the door.

Nagi and I pushed the door open together, and what I seen next shocked me.

* * *

_Ha, ended it on another cliff hanger, I bet you know already though. Sorry it was so short, I was just busy all day long day and didn't get it done, I'm sorry, anyway, please review, vote on my new poll and say Happy Birthday to MRMAIN123 (and please say I spelled it right)_


	20. Chapter 19

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: We're coming closer to the end of the re-mastered story! Oh Noes! D:**

_Hay, I'm back^^ Vote in my poll, quickly, because I want to start writing the story. Anyway, here's the chapter, I know it was mean for me to keep you in suspense, well, sorry. Here's Chapter 19, I still can't believe I've made it this far, well with the thx of all you guys, thanks._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

(Tadase's P.O.V)

We've been training Amu for half an hour. I knew the others would be coming any minute now. Nade came back and helped us to. Amu was very skilful, more then we expected.

She learned fast. We were just getting ready to take a quick break when the doors to the stadium opened. _So they finally found us eh?_I smirked. _Let the games begin my little pet, and let them get deadly._

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

We just bursted through the doors, there stood Lulu, apparently watching Nadeshiko, _fighting someone._ Tadagay was watching to. When we came in they all turned to look at us.

The one they were fighting looked familiar, then she turned and looked at us. I gasped. I'd know those golden crystals anywhere. The guys seemed to look where I did and I think they noticed to.

"Amu?" Utau, Rima and I said at the same time. The strange girl tipped her head to the side and then looked at Nadeshiko. "Who the hell are these goofs?" Lulu giggled. "We are not goofs; we're your friends Amu." Kukai said.

She looked at them, waiting for an answer. 'There the people who attacked you and took out the kingdom." Tadase blurted and then acted like he didn't mean to say anything.

_WAIT, what the fuck, we didn't take over the kingdom, they did._ Amu turned to us, she looked pissed off. What kind of shit were they telling her? "Um, guys, I don't mean to interrupt like a time like this, but I think Amu is going to kill us."

I looked at Kairi, "Dude, she couldn't even kill a fly." Kukai said while laughing. Then something shot right past his face, just cutting the skin. I turned my head in shock. Amu had two daggers in her hands.

"I can't kill a fly eh? How should you know?" Then she smirked. _Smirked._There is something defiantly wrong with her. "Guys, were going to have to fight her." I looked back to the guys standing there: Kukai holding his face, while the girls looked shocked.

"I'm not fighting my best friend, I-I can't do it." Rima looked at her shoes. I sighed. "Guys, we have to get her back, and she's not thinking strait now." They seemed hesitant but nodded.

"Yoru." "Right ~Nya." "My own heart: Unlock." I was surrounded in a blue flash for a minute. "Character transformation: Black lynx, Sky jack, Beat jumper, samurai sword. We all character transformed.

Tadagay just smirked. _What the hell?_"Go get them Amu." _So now she's their dog, nice._ Amu turned to us and grinned an evil and twisted grin, the kind that make's cold shivers go down your back.

She then back flipped to us and landed perfectly in front of us. She studied us quickly, and then her eyes landed on me, when you looked in them, they were dead, but they also had an evil glint in them.

"Blaze shooter!" Nagi took a shot at her, she stuck her hand out then purple dark energy came blasting out, making Nagi's attack useless. She smiled, then out of nowhere Kukai came running behind her.

Right when he was about to grab her waist, she jumped back wards, over his head, her hands went to his head, as if she was balancing herself on his head for a second, then she landed and with her hands still on his head she pulled him over her head and threw his a couple feet away.

I saw Utau's heated face. "Amu, I'm sorry I have to do this, I hope you forgive me later." Utau muttered. "My own heart unlock" she yelled. Since when did she get her Shugo chara's? I shook my head.

"Character transformation: lunatic charm!" She as dressed as a devil, she had the wings and everything. I knew she was a devil. She held her hand out and a trident/pitchfork appeared. _**(A/N I don't remember what she said when it came up)**_

She ran after Amu with much force. Amu stood there watching her. Right when she was about to hit her side, an unknown attack stopped Utau. Amu had gotten some kind of rod and held off Utau.

They started fighting, then Amu made the final blow and hit Utau in the stomach, she flew over to me and skidded at me feet. "I'm sorry Amu." I muttered. "Slash claw." A huge claw appeared out of my hand and went at her.

She dodged it and then stopped. She put her hand at her boot. What is she doing? Her daggers came again and she threw them at me. I jumped out of the way, doing a flip in the air and landing a little bit further then where I was a minute ago.

She was lighting fast though and threw another one at me, it went right threw my arm. I grunted in pain but did nothing. I breathed a little heavy. How did she become so good at fighting? You would have thought she'd had done it all her life.

The guys ran over to my side, I guess they were fighting Tadagay, Lulu and Nade while I was fighting Amu. "We'll let you off the hook, for now, but if you come back again, you might not be so lucky. This was just a warm up; you wouldn't want to see me when I'm angry, now would you?" Amu said coldly.

She then took a small out of her hidden dress pocket and threw it on the ground. It exploded in a puff of red smoke. By the time it cleared, they where gone.

"Let's go before they send so guards after us." Nagi suggested. Kukai, Kairi, and Utau nodded. I just stared at the place Amu had just been. _What in god's name just happened here?_

Rima stood there with her mouth hanging open and Yaya crying on her shoulder. They turned to leave, I just still stood there. After I minute I turned around and swept quickly and quietly out the door.

* * *

_So that's the chapter. I know, I got lazy today, I started this really early in the morning, but nothing came to me, and I just finished it now and it's nine at night. -_- and I have to go back to school in two days, TWO DAYS! TT^TT I might not update as much anymore, but I will try, because this story's almost over, so don't forget to vote in my poll. Hum, I guess I'll be up for another hour, so plz review so I can see some before I go to bed._


	21. Chapter 20

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: I can't believe I was this far right before 7****th**** grade started. Now It's almost a year later and the start of my summer, and I'm re-writing this story. It just seems unreal that I finished this a year ago. *sigh* things change so fast.**

_Omfg, school starts tomorrow and I'm so nervous! Tomorrow I won't be able to write until later, sorry guys. So plz enjoy the story, it's almost over and don't forget, vote in my poll, I'm closing it soon. And he's chapter 20~! I can't believe I've made it this far! It's all thanks to you._

* * *

**Chapter 20**

(Tadase's P.O.V)

"You did great. We'll practice in a little while." Amu just kept walking. "Hay Amu, I have a question." Lulu said. Amu looked at her. "I'll take that as ok I can ask, so, why did you let them off the hook? You could have killed them easily."

Amu blinked then answered. "It's no fun to kill something that's too weak to fight back." Then she opened her door and glided inside, slamming it shut in the process. I sighed.

"We should go and tell Gozen what we've discovered and what just happened. I think he also has a new game plan for us." The girls nodded and started walking down the hall way in front of me.

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

I can't _believe_that happened to Amu. "Hay, guys, I was wondering, is anyone thinking…they did to Amu besides me?" Kukai asked, pretty bummed: We where now in front of the kingdom, sitting on some logs by our horses.

"They probably took her to the X-flower machine. I'm pretty sure that it never does _that_thought, something must have gone wrong." Nagi explained. I was thinking about before we went in there and saw Amu like that, when it hit me.

"Maybe, it was that explosion…from earlier." I said. Nagi's eyes widened. "So _that's_what happened…" I just shook my head. Utau and Rima were still in shock. Yaya was _still_crying, but this time on Kairi's shoulder.

"The real question that you guys should be asking is how are we going to reverse that X-flowers negative energy out of her." Kairi stated. I sighed, _how __**are**__ we supposed to do that?_

"We could go in there and try to get to her when she's alone and try to talk some sense into her." Kukai said. "That's a stupid…actually, that might just work!" I said. "We are going to have to train in some fighting first. She might not just listen to reason." Nagi sighed.

"It's worth a shot!" Utau suddenly perked up. "It's worth a try." Rima mumbled. "Yaya wants to help Amu-chii too!" Yaya said, finally stopping her sobbing. "For Amu." I said.

I put my hand out. The others stacked there hands on top of mine. "One, two, three, FOR AMU!" We all cheered and started getting to work.

(Nade's P.O.V)

"Tadase. You know there probably planning on coming back? I figure tomorrow." I said, staring out the window into the blinding sun high above the sky. "I figured it to, but we'll be ready for them"

I heard Tadase mumble. I heard foot steps go across the room, away from me and a door open. More foot steps out the door and into the hall. When they faded, I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I hope you right Tadase for your sake and mine." I muttered. I then turned around and left the room too. _Those brats have better watch what they do when they come here tomorrow. We'll be fully ready this time._

* * *

_I know it was short, gomen (sorry.) but I'm totally freaking on what I'm going to wear tomorrow so I'm trying to get this done fast so I can get ready. Anyway, plz review and stuff. Bye bye!_


	22. Chapter 21

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: Only a couple of chapters after this one! **

_Omigod people, I'm so sorry, I'll probably be getting death threats now. I haven't updated in FOUR DAYS! I'm so sorry people. I just started school four days ago and I've got homework I got to do and yeah. So this story will only be two to three chapters till it's done. I will also be starting my other story today to. Now that I'm at week end I will end this story and start the new one in these two days. I can only update on weekends now, I know, but I'm sorry people. I'll try to update when ever I can, so here's the chapter you've been waiting forever for._

* * *

**Chapter 21**

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

We have been training for the rest of yesterday and all day today. It's now eleven a clock and we're planning on enter the castle at midnight. We are now ready and no matter what happens, I promise on my _Life_that we get Amu back to normal.

"Hey, dude, it's ok, we will get her back. She's like my little sister, in just the short time I've meant her, she's just that kind of person, and it will be ok, calm down." Kukai that idiot, trying to cheer me up again, only one thing can cheer me up now.

He nodded and left. I guess I must have said that out loud. I sighed and shook my head. I decided to train some more in the hour we had left.

(Midnight)

I were sneaking into the castle, this time we went over the side wall, we knew that would be looking for us now in the front and the back, so we have to be carful, we went as one big group this time.

I jumped easily over the wall and help Nagi up while Kukai came up then helped Kairi. The guys helped the girls up and we snuck around the castle. Looking room to room and trying not to get caught.

We rounded a hallway and there was a single elevator. I was looking for this; I waved us forward to the elevator and pressed the top button. We were now on our way to doom.

"Ok, everyone, I just want you to know this." I said, taking a deep breath before I continued. They looked at my curiously, everyone but Nagi, he knew where this was going, so he just sighed and looked at me too.

"I'm not just some random guy from my village, I'm really," I paused and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. "I'm really a, prince, for…Easter." I paused and heard intakes of breath and gasps, a hiss of surprise.

I felt something soft have a hard impact on my cheeks, which caused my head to flop to the side. Then I felt burning. I didn't even care it happened. The others were talking, more like shouting about it now, well, the girls.

The guys knew and were trying to explain to the girls what was really happening. "Look everyone." I said interrupting them. "I didn't want to be part of this, ok? I was forced into it. I never wanted to be part of Easter. I was a prince for Easter, always, even before it was evil I guess you could say, so we should all just stop and focus on our task now."

I pinched the bride of my nose and sighed. It had all gone quiet. "Ikuto's right." I heard Nagi break the silence. "We have to get Amu-chan back and to normal. We're almost there, so focus and don't get distracted." I looked up right when the elevator dinged.

The doors opened and a long hallway was stretched in front of us. With big double doors at the end, with little lights on the wall: nothing more, nothing less. We walked down that way and finally arrived at the door. This is it, it's a matter of life and death, if or ands, this and that, it will all be determined now.

I looked to the others, I nodded my head, and they all nodded back, we were ready now, we had to be, because there's no turning back now. I reached my hand out and placed in on the door handle, then my other hand on the handle.

I took another deep breath and opened the doors.

* * *

_And here it is, anyway there will be two more chapters for sure and sorry for the wait. Man, I can't believe it; I finished this late at night -_- so look forward to the next chapter tomorrow._


	23. Chapter 22

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: Now that I've almost finished re-writing this story, it makes me kind of get back into the grove of writing again. :D I'm so happy!**

_Ok, here's the chapter you've been waiting for! This is the second to last chapter! Again thank you to all the people who have read my story and are waiting for the next. This chapter is for you all, you all rock my world people! Here's chapter 22._

* * *

**Chapter 22**

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

I opened the doors and blackness swirled out and covered us in darkness. I saw Utau shiver out of the corner of my eye and Rima alert. I took another deep breath and walked forward.

There was another small hallway; we walked down it in silence. Then we came to the end of it, but there was nothing, just a wall. "What the hell is this?" Rima asked. I sighed. I reached my hand out and touched the "wall."

I pulled the "wall" back, which was really a curtain and there stood the throne room. There was now a huge throne placed in the middle. It was currently empty. The room was huge, and made of stone.

I saw a movement in the corner, so I signalled every one the spread out. I was in the middle of the group. Utau on my right and Rima on my left, Kukai was on the Utau's side and Nagihiko on Rima's side. Kairi and Yaya were behind us.

This is _not_going to be pretty. Then suddenly, the room was crowded. Tadase, Lulu and Nadeshiko came from behind the thrown. The stepped out and stood in front of it. Then something I wasn't expecting happened.

Gozen walked out behind the chair also and, _sat on the thrown._I felt my eyes pop wide out of my head and my mouth dropped. I was this way for a second but then I composed myself.

"Gozen" I hissed. He looked at me and smirked. God how I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so badly. I had to restrain myself though, so I gridded my teeth and clenched my fists.

This action made him laugh. "My, my Ikuto, well isn't this a nice little "army" you got there." He chuckled again, and my fists started to shake. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just amused, you see Ikuto, I don't even need an army, I only need one to take you and your friends out."

I stiffened at his words. "You wouldn't _dare!_" I growled. I felt a hand on my shoulder, Kukai, that idiot. I just shook it off. Gozen laughed again. "Yes, I would, _prince_"

He chuckled again and then snapped his fingers. Something or should I say, someone stepped out from behind his chair. It was in a black hoodie/cloak that covered its face and body, so you couldn't see anything on it.

I studied it and then it clicked. I growled, this time at the thing. I knew that body anywhere, the way it stood and the way it moved. "You bastard, how dare you do this to _her_." I hissed out.

"What are you talking about?" Utau asked. I sighed, they haven't got it yet. "Why don't you take the cloak off, _Amu_." I said. The others gasped. The thing made no move to take it off, but looked at Tadase.

He nodded. One hand came up and lowered her hood off. I felt like I could vomit. She was sending off vibes of evil energy, you could fell it in the air. It chilled me to the bone to see her like that, in this kind of state.

She looked different now though. Her hair is in a different kind of style of last time and it looks like they got ride of the stitching on her face, maybe by makeup or they took it off.

She stood there, looking at Nadeshiko, waiting for orders? I guess that's right. Nadeshiko looked at Tadase and then at Lulu. Lulu looked at Gozen, just waiting. He had a shine in his eyes, an evil shine.

I slowly put my hand behind me, to signal the others. From the corner of my eye, I saw them all nod. I looked back to the front of the room. I tensed, waiting to get this over with already.

Gozen could see my uneasiness, and I know he'll use to his advantage. He looked at Amu and nodded. I expected her to attack, but nothing happened. _What the hell's with that? Maybe she came to her scenes? I doubt it though_…

Gozen looked pissed off. "Go, _**NOW**_!" He yelled. She didn't even flinch. Gozen looked at her and she looked back, indifferent. She then looked at Lulu. Lulu looked at Tadase, who looked at Nadeshiko.

She looked at Amu and nodded. Amu jerked her head fast and then disappeared. _So, she won't take orders from Gozen, hum. Wait, pay attention Ikuto, she's around here somewhere._

I looked around and then I felt something breeze past me._What the fuck._I spun around and saw it flew past Rima too, making her hair fly. She wiped around, but it was already gone.

The thing kept going around and around us, I was studying its movements and such and right when I thought it was coming at me, I reached my hand out and grabbed it. I guess I grabbed it by the arm and I got a good look at it before it flipped out of my arm.

I sighed. Weapons might not help against her; she's been training, just like us. Then I felt pressure on my back. I look back and see pink and fell something cold on my neck, it squished my neck, making it harder to breath.

I tried pulling her off, but she dodged it. I was taking very deep breaths, trying to breathe. Then I fell back ward. The pressure was gone though. I got up and coughed then looked up.

Yaya was standing there with a huge piece if candy. She chara changed with her chara and_saved me?_ She looked at me and smiled. I was shocked. The little kid could be really useful after all.

"Guys, we should chara transform." I said, they all nodded there heads, including the chara's. Yeah, you might be wondering, when did the rest of us master bonding and everything to chara transform with our chara's? It was part of the training we had to do.

"My own heart, unlock!" We all chorused. There were flashes of light and I felt myself joining into one with my chara. "Character transformation: Black lynx; Clown drop; beat jumper; sky jack; lunatic charm; dear baby; samurai soul."

Amu just stood there, looking at us, and then she smirked. She ripped off the cloak of hers to reveal a very stunning outfit. It was a long red dress with black on the top and bottom. _**(A/N Yeah, you guessed it right, got too lazy to explain, just think of it as a long red dress, that kinda shows some cleavage and had a black shawl with black on the bottom, or you can just Google a black and red dress then just pick one)**_

"Amu, we don't want to hurt you, you're our best friend, so please snap out of it and come back before we hurt you." Rima tried to reason. Amu just smirked and held her hand up, so purple stuff went around her hands.

It must be X-flower energy. Shit this isn't going to be pretty. Amu just looked at us, from face to face and her smirk grew. "Bring, it, on." She said. Her voice sounding like velvet again. I sighed. "Ok Amu then let the games begin."

* * *

_Ok, that was the end f this chapter! OK, I was supposed to start my new story and this was supposed to be the second to last chapter. Well, there will be two more, I wasn't planning on this happening, but it did, sorry. I won't be able to update tomorrow, I think, it depends if I have homework, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next. Btw, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I forgot T^T_


	24. Chapter 23

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: Here I am, a year later, listening to Angel of Darkness again for the feel of this chapter, with one chapter more to re-write. Hmm…**

_Yep, you guessed it, I'm updating early! Well, I finished all my homework at school and I just got this urge to write, I want to finish this and yep the first chapter of "Behind Golden Glass" Should be up already by the time your reading this, so plz check it out, any way, this should be a pretty long chapter, it might get a little hard to follow, sorry, but bear with me, it's almost over. So here's chapter 23!_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

(Normal P.O.V)

**(Go to YouTube and play "Angel of darkness" while your reading, it gives it a kinda of effect, I command you to!)**

The smirking Amu had her hand up; purple X energy was glowing around her hand. She was waiting for someone to make a move, because she wasn't going first. Her other hand came up and signalled for them to attack.

They hesitated but gave in. This was the only way for there friend. Rima stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Amu." She whispered softly, letting only one tear escape and slide down her face. Her pained look was replaced with a look of determination.

"Juggling Party!" Six juggling pins came out of nowhere and went after Amu; she just smirked and stood there. Right when you thought they where going to hit her, she jumped and flipped over them.

While she was in the air, she let out some X energy and slashed the pins into pieces. So when she landed, crouching while she did, the broken pieces fell in front of her. "Golden victory shot!" Kukai made a ball of gold and kicked it at her.

There was no way for her to get past this, it was too fast, and so she quickly put up an X energy shield. Once the attack hit the shield, it was obliterated_**(Don't know that word? Well look it up)**_ into nothing. She smirked and straitened out.

Next was Kairi, "Lightning Blade!" Just like the other attacks, she flew out of the way, a Mila-second before it hit her.

This was going to be mission impossible. Everyone was taking a turns. Yaya went next. "Go go lit-"She looked scared and whimpered and ran behind Kairi. Everyone was confused; they looked to Amu to see her smirking evilly.

Ikuto watched and studied Amu once again. She was quiet fast, but he thought that maybe he could get a chance to get her while she was fighting someone else. Utau went after her and Ikuto got the perfect chance.

(Ikuto's P.O.V)

I saw Utau fighting Amu. Utau plunged her trident at her, she; of course, missed her, but that made Amu's back face me. I really didn't want to do this to her, but we had to do this, it was the only way.

I moved my hand up, slowly, to me face, I stared at me hand, and then I made a fist. I can do this, for _her_. But before I could do anything, something collided into my side, impaling me in the far away wall.

I looked up to see Tadagay on top of me,_**(A/N not like that you pervs Ikuto: Did someone call meh? Me: no, now get back in the story! -_-)**_ I was so mad, so I rolled up my fist and socked him right in the mouth. The impact was so hard he flew on the floor.

Serves him right, that ass, I looked at the others. Utau and Rima where fighting Amu. Yaya and Kairi where fighting Lulu and Kukai and Nagihiko where fighting Nadeshiko, who was stronger then she looks.

So Tadagay was left to him? I got up and ran after him, he quickly got up and charged at me two. I jumped over him and landed right behind him, then I turned and kick him I the back when I spun around. He dodged and came after me again.

I grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him on the floor by my feet. He grabbed my feet and pulled me down. _Wow, he's gotten very good at defence from the last time we fought._

We where now on our feet, fighting with our swords, mine was long and steel, it was silver, with a midnight blue and black handle. Tadase's sword was small and voluminous. It was all gold, but had some red, blue, green and orange jewels n the top.

We where fighting neck and neck. I quickly looked at the guys fighting. Yaya was knocked out behind Kairi, who was protecting her. Kukai was protecting Utau's back while she was protecting his, still trying to fight Amu off.

Rima was fighting off some X eggs they released a minute ago on us. Nagihiko was fighting those too: occasionally getting them off Rima's back, and Nade. I had Tadase in a head lock.

He couldn't get off, I looked at him struggling, but then he smirked, _him,_ shouldn't that be me? I beat him. I looked to where he was looking; Amu was right in front of my face, her hand right in front of my heart.

"Goodbye Tsukiyomi, not nice knowing you." She said softly. Her hand went up a little more, to my throat. Is this really it? The end of me, I didn't really care about that, but what about Amu? How would she change back?

Then I ran through some of her words she just said to me. Wait a minute; hold on one second, did she just call me… "How did you know my last name? I never told you it." I questioned, she looked shocked: probably wondering what kind of last words that was for someone to say.

"Well, are you going to answer or not?" I asked. She looked pissed now. "Shut up! I don't have to tell you shit. I'll just kill you and get it over with." She spat. "You're just now answering because you know I'm right."

Ok, maybe that was the wrong move. She punched me in the gut, very hard might I add. I coughed up some blood. I let go of Tadase and bent over, with this action done, he also punched me in the face and walked over to Lulu and Nade.

They had the guys held back by some X-energy. "Ikuto!" Kukai yelled. Trying to get out, but couldn't. I looked up at Amu and wiped my mouth. "Amu, snap out of it, your being controlled and manipulated. You use to have dreams, that's where you got your Shugo Charas from." I tried to reason, getting up slowly.

"Shugo Charas are useless, just like you and _YOUR _friends, not mine, the only friends I have are Nade, Lulu and Tadase." She said looking at me. "Amu, you know you know me, you know my name, and I bet you know a lot more, just think about it, and look me in the eye. Your special Amu, you always have been."

She just stared at me. "I am special, but not in the way your think. This is my kingdom, I'm its rightful ruler and I'm _NOT_ backing down to you, you perverted cosplay cat." She said, and then she covered her mouth. I also saw her eyes widen.

"See, you do know me, look past this Amu, your better then this, you are the rightful ruler, but your on the wrong side, there the ones that stole the kingdom, they stole it from your parents, your REAL ones, the king and queen of Seyio. Just listen Amu, look me in the eyes right now and tell me you are on the right side."

She hesitated, her hand still up, pointed toward my throat. I looked her in the eye as she looked me in the eye. Her eyes widened a little. Then her hand started to slowly fall, away from my throat.

"NO!" Someone screamed. "Amu, kill him, _**RIGHT NOW**_!" I didn't turn my head; I just kept looking her in the eye. This had to work; Amu is in there, somewhere. You could see tears forming around her eyes.

"Ikuto _**WATCH OUT**_!" I heard a girl scream, was it Utau? I don't know, but before I could think anymore of it, I felt a sharp pain in my side. It felt horrible. Then I felt myself falling.

I seen Amu's face, she looked horrified. Her eyes huge and her mouth opened. It looked like she was talking. Saying "no" I think, or maybe she was screaming it, I didn't know, I couldn't hear anything, I felt nothing now.

(Amu's P.O.V)

As Ikuto was falling over, I felt something inside; I don't know what it was though. It made my heart feel, warm and cozy? I didn't even register that I screamed no when Lulu stabbed him.

I felt tears around her eyes, why? Then it felt like a cloak was lifted off me. All my former memories flashed back into her brain. Going so fast they where giving me a head ache just to think about it.

But what had I just done? I felt my legs moving. I started running, trying to catch Ikuto before he fell, but something happened. As I ran, the lock around my head; which was once black because of my evil state, now back to gold, glowed and shined.

This action turned the scene around me into a golden glow, there where orange and yellow stars all around. I looked around in amazement, it was, beautiful. "Amu-chan." Someone said my name softy. I gasped as I turned around and saw…

* * *

_Yap, I left you at a major cliff hanger, although you can probably already figure out what happened, maybe. Yes, I was going to post this yesterday, but I had slight writer's block right after I got all hipped to write. So yes, here it is, plz review and stuff and check out my other story "behind golden glass" another Amuto story. I will be posting chapter 1 very soon. So plz review and yeah ^_^_


	25. Chapter 24

(~Freedom Rains~)

**EDIT: This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I'll make one more, leading to the sequel. :D**

_OMG, I know, I put you on suspense, like, a couple of days ago? Well here I am, with possibly the last chapter? I'll probably make a epilogue. Yep, anyway, here's chapter 24, the last chapter! (I think)_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_**(Recap)**_

_**This action turned the scene around me into a golden glow, there where orange and yellow stars all around. I looked around in amazement, it was, beautiful. "Amu-chan." Someone said my name softy. I gasped as I turned around and saw…**_

_**(End of recap)**_

(Amu's P.O.V)

I saw my yellow flower, floating in front of my face. "Amu-chan, your finally back to normal. Your shine is bright again." It said. I gaped at it. "Are you going to come out and explain that to me?" I asked, a little confused.

The flower giggled and started to wiggle. "I can only come out when your sure of you shine Amu-chan. You may be wondering what I'm talking about, so I'll explain. You have a shine inside you, everyone does, but your just happens to be one of the brighter ones. When you believe in what you can do and in yourself, your shine grows." It explained.

I nodded my head, still a little confused. "Amu-chan, you must understand, your shine is not fully complete yet." It said again. This kind of shocked me. "How do I get it at its greatest?" I asked.

I heard it giggle. "Only you know who that special person is, when you except your true feelings, then you shine will be complete." She stated in a sure tone. "I'm sure you know who it is, I'll be nice and give you a hint… right now he's in pain and needs you."

I thought it over and gasped. "Oh no, Ikuto, he took that blow, to…save me, but, why?" I asked. I heard the little flower sigh. "You can be so oblivious sometimes Amu-chan. Go and save him, then maybe it will come to you."

One minute it was the golden atmosphere, then in the blink of an eye, it melted away and I was back in the castle. "Amu, is that really you!" I heard people call. I turned to face my friends. They looked worried.

I nodded but then remembered why I came. I gasped and turned around not see Ikuto. I wiped my head around franticly. He wasn't there, where is he! "Looking for Ikuto, Amu?" I heard someone say.

I froze; I turned my head to my friends to see them frozen in shock too, but looking in front of me. I turned my head slowly and gasped. Tadase had the unconscious Ikuto in a head lock with a small golden knife to his throat.

"I'm going to end this, right here right now." He said. My eyes widened and then softened. "Tadase." I muttered in a longing voice. His head wiped up and stared at me, this time in shock.

"Forget him, he doesn't matter, and if you want, if you let him go, you can have me anyway you want." I said slowly walking toward him. I got right in front of him. He looked at me and from the corner of my eye; I could see him tighten his grip on Ikuto neck, making him cough a little.

I put on a cute face and leaned in, right next to his ear and whispered; "And you and me can take Gozen out and rule this kingdom, and even the whole world." When I was done I leaned out and smiled sweetly at him.

He looked dumbfounded, his hand the knife was in and slowly lowered from Ikuto neck and he dropped him to the ground. He grunted and did nothing else. "Ikuto!" Kukai yelled.

I turned my head and glared at them, which made then flinch. "Shut up, I wasn't done talking." I said in the meanest voice I could muster. Rima had tears around her eyes now. "I thought you where back Amu." She cried.

Then she winked at me while crying, I knew she would get it. "Well I'm not." I snapped and turned around. "Well, what do you say Tadase-kun?" I said blinking rapidly.

He looked at me for a minute, determining whether I was lying or not. I gave him another melting smile. Then he gave in, he smiled to. He walked forward and creased my face.

I smiled again and leaned forward a little bit, right in front of his face and blew out some breath, I saw him shiver in delight, there's my cue to take him out. I slowly put my left arm on the back of his neck and made it look like I was going to hug him, but at the last second I socked him in the gut.

He went down like a fly. "That was for Ikuto." I said, then I spit on his face.

I walked over to Ikuto and fell to my knees. I took Ikuto gently in my lap and creased the hair from his face. _**(A/N Warning, there will be mushy Amuto moments ahead)**_

"I'm so sorry Ikuto; that you, had to get hurt, because of me." I said, the tears spilling out of my eyes like a waterfall. One hit his face, so I took my hand to brush it off, but when I went to take my hand of his face, someone grabbed it.

I looked at his face, his eyes where wide open, staring at me. I stared back, tears still streaming down my face. "I'm sorry." I muttered. His azure eyes softened still staring into mine. I then hugged him.

"It will be ok Ikuto, I promise." I muttered. I looked up at my friends, who where still being kept still by the X energy. "I'll be right back." I muttered and gently placed Ikuto on the floor, pecking him on the head swiftly, and then stood up.

I bow my head down and stared to speak; only…it wasn't me speaking. "_I have been through thick and thin, high and low and light and darkness. I will not stand by and watch my court, my friends and my family suffer under the stupidity and pig-headedness of Easter. I swear under my name Amu Hinamori, princess, and air to Seyio kingdom that everyone included to this disgrace will be severally punished unless there reason is substantial. I now take an oath, stating I will do everything in my power to protect this kingdom and no evil force can stop that.__**My own heart: Unlock!**_"

I came back to my senses and I was back in the orange again with my flower. "Amu-chan, so you know who your special person is now?" it asked. I thought it over. "No why would I-"Then I remembered Ikuto.

_Wait, there no way in heaven and hell that I…_ "That's right Amu-chan; you have strong feelings for Ikuto. You must accept them if you want to save everyone." I gaped at my flower.

I hesitated, "E-even if that's true…which it's _not_, but if it was, he doesn't feel the same way about me anyway." I dropped my head, my hair covering my face. Then I heard a light sigh.

"He risked his life to save you Amu-chan, I bet you didn't know this, but, he is apart of Easter." I wiped my head up. "What!" It sighed again and shook. "Amu-chan, he was forced to be there. He wasn't planning on it, but he was going to turn you in to Easter, at first, because he had no choice. But he didn't, because he loves you."

I gasped. "Bu-""No buts, you have to except that, or your shine will slowly die out." I stared at her, not comprehending. Then it clicked, he must love me, there's no he couldn't, because he wouldn't have sacrificed himself for me.

I looked at the flower and felt myself lighten. "That's right Amu-chan, let you light expand." Then the flower started to twitch. The petals stared to fold back, and when they finally did, a bright blinding light flooded out and flashed my eyes. _What a warm and safe light…_

(Rima's P.O.V)

I stared at Amu, shocked. That couldn't be her talking, could it? It was a more matured and mellow sound when she talked. Then she…Character transformed! With who?

I turned my head and looked at Utau and Yaya, being held back like me. They looked as shocked as I felt. I looked back to where Amu was. Her lock stared to glow and shimmer. Then a blinding light came out.

I had to squeeze my eyes shut, but I could still see the light through my eye lids. Then the light simmered down a bit and I opened my eyes. There where shining stars all over the room.

I looked around in amazement. I looked at those evil assholes and that "ruler" dude. They were covering there eyes. I looked back to the middle of the room, and there was a thing encircled with gold in the middle.

_No way…_It then sucked in itself and formed a body, but not just any body, Amu's body. The golden light wrapped around her body, hugging to her chest and waist. Then it formed a light yellow dress with fringe. It was short, stopping at her mid thigh. Then arm warmer type things appeared on her arms. Her evil black and pink checkered boots where replaced with white and light yellow knee high boots. Her long flowing pink hair was pulled back with two golden hair bands. A head band and a microphone were placed on her head. Then to top of her outfit, her lock was shining, streaming golden and silver stars out if it in the middle of her chest.

Her feet then landed on the floor and the golden stars and such where retracting back into her lock, which was now being pulled out in front of her. She looked much better in this then in her evil state. Her hair seemed to shimmer with her every movement, like it was hard wired to her.

Then the stars all went back in the lock and it fell back on her chest. Everyone was silent, waiting for her to move. I looked at her face. _Come on Amu, you can do it._Then her eyes opened slowly, only to reveal her golden orbs, the entire dark tint that was in them sucked out and replaced with a bright shine.

Oh thank the heaven's above she's alive and alright, but, she may not be for long. "Amu, before you do anything, make sure you take them out." I some-what muttered, hope she wouldn't hear, but she did.

When she looked up she seemed to come to life. She just looked at me for a moment then a breath taking smile that I loved appeared on her. She nodded her head and looked to everyone else and smiled.

(Amu's P.O.V)

After I smiled at everyone, I put my hand out in front of me, an orb of gold appeared, then a flash and there was a star statue in my hand. "Starlight navigation!" I said and gold erupted from the star.

The gold flew over to my friends, making the X-energy go away, setting them free and purifying the X-flowers. _**(I know that's a little confusing, because I've been saying X egg, so yea, forget the egg and remember flower.)**_

The purified flowers flew away and I smiled. Then a frown replaced it within a second. I turned my head to the scoundrels that where behind me. They looked shocked, and Tadase looked pissed.

Well good. "I hope you all spend your time well." I said in a harsh tone. Then confusion came on there faces. "Spend our time doing what?" I frowned again. "Thinking about what you've done, and if you think that's it, your wrong. You will be sent to a high maximum security prison, never to be let out. Maybe some sense will come to you all, now if you would excuse me, I have a kingdom to restore."

I turned to leave, but the Gozen dude spoke. "Who are you to say, we will fight you for it, I'm not giving up the kingdom to a worthless brat like you, you can't do this, I'm more powerful."

I stopped and turned around slowly. I opened my mouth to speak, but someone beat me to it. "For one, she's more powerful then you will ever be." I looked to see Rima standing beside me now, glaring intensely.

"And two, she just did." Said Nagi, on my other side. I smiled. Then he turned and looked at me. "Amu, restore the kingdom and free everyone." I nodded, but then stopped and froze.

Nagi sighed. "He's ok, just fix this whole mess, while we keep those leaches off your back, and besides, Utau and Kukai are looking after him now."

I looked at him for a moment, but then nodded. I turned around again and walked to the middle of the room. I turned my head to see Kairi, Rima, Nagi and the now concise Yaya fighting those leaches now.

Utau, Kukai and Ikuto where no where in sight. I sighed and held my hand out again and a cord appeared it in. In my other hand, another cord appeared. The cords staring glowing and wrapping around everything, while changing colors.

Then the cords split into eight other cords and ran everywhere, two cords stayed in the room while the other six went out the doors and windows. One cord went to the one side of the room while the other cord went to the other side.

Then two big speakers formed. I looked down at the cords. _Can I really sing this kingdom out of the hell hole it is?_I then looked up to everyone, who stopped fighting and was looking at me like I had grown an extra head.

I smiled and reached my hand up to my head phones and hesitated at the one switch. Then I flicked it on and went back to the cords. I held them in my hands, I have to do this. I finally jerked them into place.

I dropped the cords then music stared to play out of no where. I didn't know this song, but when the chorus came, the words just flowed out of my mouth.

_**(Go to YouTube and play Lions by lights it gives a better effect.)**_

"Give me a disaster, give me emergency  
Stand me at the head of the crusade without a remedy  
Show me to the shipwreck, show me how youre bones shake  
And when Im at the edge of sorrows blade, show me how a heart breaks

Be steady on your feet  
No matter the trouble you meet"

My voice was clear and matured as it rang out in the room.

"Lions make you brave  
Giants give you faith  
Death is a charade  
You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid"

Then the room changed. A gold spread across the floor, almost like a carpet of golden smoke, but instead off leaving dismay, it changed everything back to normal. The curtains that where behind the thrones where lifted and windows gleamed with light.

"Find me at the bottom looking at the vultures  
Standing in the heart of the disease, following the hard curves  
I'm looking for the thunder, I'm looking for the blackness  
I'm learning how to get up off my knees and all takes is practice

Be ready on your feet  
No matter the trouble you meet"

Outside you could see speakers, all over the town, and gold pored out of them and whatever the gold touched, it changed back to normal. Everything was bright and cheery, like it was meant to be like that.

"Lions make you brave  
Giants give you faith  
Death is a charade  
You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid

I'm not the hunter, I'm not the marked  
Just looking for wisdom in the dark

Lions make you brave  
Giants give you faith  
Death is a charade  
You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid

Lions make you brave  
Giants give you faith  
Death is a charade  
You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid

You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid…"

Then a minute after the song, the doors bursted open and guards rushed in. "You are under arrest by the royals of this land and everyone in it." One declared as then cuffed the criminals and dragged them off.

"Well will be back!" Nade yelled before she was pushed out the door, with Tadase, Lulu and Gozen following. "I doubt it." I muttered and then my transformation undid. I fell to the ground on my knees, holding my flower to my chest.

"Amu!" I heard people yell. I looked up to see everyone around me. I breathed in a breath and smiled. "I'm ok, I promise." I said smiling. Then everyone tackled me in a hug. What great friends I have.

_(Later on)_

After I explained everything to everyone, I meant my real mom and dad. There very nice, the king and queen, I mean, my parents, man, that's going to take some time to get use to…

My Father has shaggy black hair and crystal Gold eyes. He is tall and lean, but has a kind face. My Mother has long slight curly pink locks that fall to the floor and bright silver eyes. She was small and petite, but still beautiful none-the-less.

Anyway, I got filled in on everything that happened while Easter took over and stuff. My flowers where rescued from there prison. There just flowers now, but they'll bloom again soon. Then I thought about my friends and I didn't want them to leave. So I convinced them all to stay and become apart of my royal court, which they agreed too.

Rima was our jester, Kairi was a guard. Yaya was my assistant while Nagi was just my tutor now. Kukai and Utau came in later, and I also convinced them to stay to. Kukai was my personal guard while Utau was my "baby sitter."

Then I remembered Ikuto. "Where is he?" I asked them. Utau looked a little sad. "Here, I'll show you." We walked down the kingdom corridors, now that they where bright and everything, they weren't that scary.

We stopped at a golden door on the right of the hallway. "He's in here, but be carful, he was hurt badly." Then she walked off leaving my there. I took a couple of deep breaths and turned the door knob.

There was a huge window and a bed right in front of me, and a balcony to the left. To the right where three doors. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. There was Ikuto, just lying there.

I brushed my hand over his face again, trying not to wake him up, but too late. His eyes flung open and he stared at me. I stared back, just looking in those eyes made me want to melt and rip myself in two.

Then he grabbed me and yanked me down on the bed. I let out a squeak of surprise when he pulled me down on his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I just laid there, feeling my cheeks burn up.

"I was worrying the whole time you where in there, you know." He muttered while pressing his face in my hair. I tried to breathe evenly, but that didn't work. "I was the one worrying about you, what's wrong with you, letting down your guard and for what, you could have gotten killed." I scolded.

He chuckled. "I wasn't just going to stand there and watch my little straw berry live in that evil state anymore." I sighed. "Still you could have gotten killed, am I really that important, I don't think so…" I muttered, looking down at my arm around me.

I then felt myself being pulled up and someone lifted my chin. He looked me right in the eye and spoke. "You are that important Amu, I…I love you, and you're my whole world." I stiffened. "R…Really, you mean that, your not joking, r-right?" I asked, felling tears around my eyes.

"Yes, you are and no, I'm not joking, it's true." Then he leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against mine. Then he pressed his lips to mine with force and, with…longing? I wrapped my arms around him and we kissed for such a long time I lost count. I could get very use to this…

* * *

_**THE END**_

_OMFG, I can't believe it's over! TTT^TTT and that was the longest chapter of my life. X-X I am so grateful to all the people who read and review and favorite and put me on author alerts. This story may end right here, but it will always live on! Omg that sounded cheesy -_- anyway Thank you again to all of you, I hoped you enjoyed this. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Don't forget to read ~*Behind Golden Glass*~_

**_EDIT: BTW, I am writing an __epilogue for this now, and this is also the longest chapter I've ever written, it's 4,006 words long! HOLY SHIT! AWESOME! Anyway, thank you for reading, or reading, if you are and thanks for sticking with the story. Look forward to the squeal when it comes out._**


End file.
